Addiction
by DJ Moves
Summary: Rating to be safe. Takes place during Battle City, just before everyone's won enough locator cards and such. Jou and Yugi have just broken up and Jounochi is having a hard time getting over it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Addiction  
  
Author: DJ  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summery: Takes place during Battle City, just before everyone's won enough locator cards and such. Jou and Yugi have just broken up and Jounochi is having a hard time getting over it.  
  
Notes: When they're discussing names, my translations aren't 100%, but as close as my research has given me. And no, Shiai isn't Seto's real name. It's just the last name I gave him in cases like this because I like it and Yugi shouldn't be with only one with names that have a special meaning. Except for the fact "roba" as in Espa Roba means "jackass." LOL.  
  
Jounochi wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and brought him closer to him. "Hey beautiful," he whispered in his ear.  
  
Yugi turned to smile at Jounochi, but his face was stained with a blush. "H-hey." Jounochi let his fingers touch Yugi's skin under his shirt, which made Yugi jump a bit. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked a bit flustered.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," he said automatically.  
  
They laid together in Yugi's big bed, a quilt thrown over their spooning bodies. Jounochi listened as Yugi's breathing slowed and became regular. He was beginning to yawn when he noticed the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck glow. Jounochi watched in interest as Yami appeared, only separate from Yugi's body. He was translucent and seemed like a spirit. Jounochi looked down, hoping he didn't notice him, but kept his glance on Yami through half closed eyes.  
  
Yami glanced up at Jounochi and seemed to back off a bit. He then bent down on his knees next to Yugi, watching him closely. He smiled and watched the seemingly sleeping boy. He reached to run his hand across Jounochi's face but his hand went right through. His hand shot back, surprised. "Jounochi..." he whispered, closing his eyes, pained. He stood up and backed away from him again. He stared at Jounochi and clenched his fists. Then he was gone.  
  
Jounochi tightened his grasp around Yugi, feeling bad and yet confused. He bent in and placed a small kiss on his lover's cheek and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yugi! Your friends are here!"  
  
Yugi looked up, confused. When his grandpa opened the door to his room, he looked down at Jounochi and jumped up. "Okay, thanks Grandpa," he said, not looking at him.  
  
Grandpa continued to look at him for a few minutes, surprised. "Would...would you like me to send them up?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Yugi said softly. When Grandpa left, he turned to Jounochi and began shaking him. "Jounochi, Jounochi...wake up. Please..."  
  
Mmmmrrphhh..." Jounochi mumbled then glanced up at Yugi. "Wuzz..." yawn, "going on?"  
  
"Grandpa came in and saw us--" Jounochi pulled Yugi down and he yelped. "Jounochi," he said seriously, "He says our friends are here and--"  
  
Jounochi interrupted him by placing a kiss on his lips. "It's okay," Jounochi whispered, begining to kiss at Yugi's pale neck.  
  
"Jounochi!" Yugi said impatiently. "They're HERE."  
  
Jounochi leaned in and began kissing Yugi and Yugi finally obliged. He held Jounochi close and kissed him, feeling slightly embarrassed, but still enjoying it.  
  
"Wow..." Jounochi's head shot up to looked Ryou in the eyes. "Are we interrupting?"  
  
Jounochi stared at Honda and Ryou who, in turned, stared back at him. "Uh...me and Yugi were just..." He looked over next to him where Yugi sat, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
"Uh, Jou, were you kissing Yugi?" Honda asked, eyes wide.  
  
Yugi ran from the room, sobbing.  
  
Jounochi ran his hand through his bangs, sighing. "Yeah, me and Yugi are dating..."  
  
Honda raised his eyebrows. "Why?"  
  
"Because they're obviously gay," Ryou rolled his eyes at Honda.  
  
"We're not exactly gay..."  
  
"Bi, whatever. Jeesh." He sat down next to Jounochi on the bed.  
  
Honda stared at his best friend. "B-bi...?  
  
Jounochi jumped up and left the room, feeling irritated. He tracked Yugi down in the bathroom. "Yugi?" he knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Jounochi opened the door and closed it behind him. Yugi didn't glance up from where he stood, supporting himself on the sink, staring down. Jounochi walked up behind him and snaked his arms around Yugi's waist, pressing himself against Yugi's back. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Yugi's hands shot up to his face where he began to sob.  
  
"Yugi...?" Jounochi whispered.  
  
"Please leave me alone," Yugi whispered.  
  
Jounochi let go of him and stepped back. "Yugi, do you love me?"  
  
"I don't know," he sobbed.  
  
Jounochi closed his eyes and felt sick. "Three weeks and you don't know?" he asked in a strained whisper.  
  
"I think this is a mistake, Jounochi. Please, can we just..."  
  
"Forget about it?" Jounochi finished for him. He looked down. "Yeah, okay. You have some explaining for the rest of them, though." Jounochi closed his eyes, feeling tears fill his eyes and his heart...breaking. There was no other way to describe how he felt.  
  
Yugi turned around by the tone of Jounochi's voice. "Jounochi, I--"  
  
Jounochi stumbled backward, unable to stand the thought of Yugi's pity. "I have to go," he whispered, wiping tears from his eyes roughly. 


	2. 02

He bolted from the room, running past everyone, past everything. He ran blindly away from his hurt until he collapsed on a bench, sobbing. He didn't bother trying to think and stop, he just cried uncontrollably as sobs shot from his body painfully. "S-so-so stupid," he whispered.  
  
"I'd have to agree." Jounochi's eyes shot up to the smirking brunette staring at him.  
  
"Leave me alone, Kaiba," Jounochi warned, his tears forgotten.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Please..." he dismissed Jounochi with his hand, beginning to walk away.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jounochi asked, jumping up.  
  
"You're pathetic, Jounochi. You're a boy. Boys don't cry."  
  
"Fuck you! Like you've never cried before!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe when I was SEVEN or something."  
  
"Oh, I forget. No one LIKES you. You don't know HOW to love."  
  
Kaiba whirled around. "What did you say?!" He pushed Jounochi, who fell back onto the bench, staring up at Kaiba's burning eyes. "Who do you think you are, Jounochi? Are you the only one in this whole world who's ever been hurt? Afraid not." He turned from Jounochi, starting to walk away.  
  
"Kaiba!" Jounochi called. "You never excepted my challenge."  
  
Kaiba turned back to him, studying him. "Please. You don't even have your Duel Disk on you."  
  
"I can go back home and get it."  
  
Kaiba smiled, amused. "Really? And would it be worth it for me? What's the rarest card you have?"  
  
"A Time Wizard."  
  
Kaiba began laughing uncontrollably. "Whoop-de-fucking-do! Look, Jounochi, you weren't even suppous to be in this damn competition--"  
  
"And why the hell not?! I beat Mia and Rex Raptor in Duelist Kingdom and they're here. I'm better than them, am I not?"  
  
"You weren't even suppose to be in that competition, am I right?"  
  
"Does it matter? I still came in second. I'm in the same ranks as you!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Yugi beat us both."  
  
Kaiba turned from him, disgusted.  
  
"Come on, prove you're better than me. And take away my Location Cards. Get me out of the damn competition."  
  
Kaiba clenched his fists. "Gladly." He turned around. "Go home and get your Disk and deck. Meet me in the park."  
  
He ran from him back to Yugi's house to grab his stuff. All eyes turned to watch him search the damn house for his Duel Disk.  
  
"Jounochi?" Honda asked.  
  
"Help me look for my Duel Disk," he explained, moving onto Yugi's room.  
  
Yami came in, in his spirit form. "Who are you dueling?"  
  
"Kaiba. I got to get go-- Hey! How come I can see--"  
  
"Because I choose to let you. Are you seriously going to let Kaiba take away your best cards?"  
  
"Look, Spirit Of the Godamn Puzzle, maybe you don't believe I can do it, but I bet Yugi would support me no matter what."  
  
"Even after you two broke up?" he asked, arms crossed.  
  
Jounochi stood up, staring at Yami in disbelief. Not thinking, he smacked the spirit. They were both surprised when it actually connected.  
  
"J-Jounochi..." Yami's hand jumped up to soothe his cheek.  
  
"Yami, I--" He stopped as he noticed Ryou came in, holding the Duel Disk. "Thanks Ryou. You going to come watch me kick Kaiba's ass?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Sure, sounds alright to me, Jounochi."  
  
Jounochi cast a glance back to Yami, then followed Ryou out. Honda and Yugi glanced at him confused. "What's going on, Jounochi?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
"I'm dueling Kaiba. Come on and watch if you like," he said more coldly than he meant to.  
  
Honda narrowed his eyes at the back of Jounochi's head. "You obviously don't care if you lose, right?"  
  
Jounochi turned around and glared at Honda. "Do any of you think I can do it?"  
  
They all looked down except for Yugi. "I believe in you, Jounochi."  
  
Jounochi grinned. "Great, lets go."  
  
Honda shook his head. "Go ahead, lose. I'm not going to watch you humiliate yourself, Jounochi." He left them.  
  
Ryou glanced down. "I'm going to have to agree with Honda, Jounochi. Besides, I'm suppose to meet someone somewhere. I'll see you two around."  
  
Jounochi didn't know how to feel. Were they leaving because they honestly didn't believe in him? Or did they want to give him and Yugi space to talk on the way there? "Well, ready to go, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, coming," he said, grabbing his Duel Disk.  
  
They walked silently through the crowd on their way to the park. "Jounochi?" Yugi finally asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, Yug?"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jounochi. You're my best friend. I think I just need some space right now."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about," Jounochi said coolly. "Honda has been feeling a bit left out anyway. It's all cool," Jounochi lied.  
  
Yugi took Jounochi's hand and squeezed it as if he knew he was lying. "Okay, Jounochi," he said, though.  
  
"Hello," Kaiba greeted them coolly. "I see you have your cheerleader, Jounochi."  
  
Yugi crossed his arms. "Don't start, Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah, keep it nice, Seto," Mokuba said from next to his brother. "I can't believe you challenged my brother, Jounochi."  
  
"If I can't beat Kaiba, then it's not worth being in this tournament," he explained.  
  
"Then you better get ready to hand me your Time Wizard."  
  
"If I win, Kaiba--"  
  
"You can have whatever you want, mutt. If I win, I take away all your Locator Cards and you're out of the tournament. Deal?"  
  
"Yeah, deal," Jounochi said, distractedly looking at his hand. His eyes widen, unable to believe his luck. Enchanted Javelin, Graceful Dice, Raigeki, Just Desserts, and Panther Warrior. He glanced up at Kaiba.  
  
"Running scared already? I'll give you a bit of advantage; you can go first."  
  
Jounochi nodded and drew his card. Pot of Greed. Sweet. "I play Pot of Greed," he declared, placing it in a Magic/Trap Zone.  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "Go ahead, if you really think it will help."  
  
Jounochi drew his two cards and grinned. Scapegoat and Baby Dragon. "Okay, I play these three cards face down and summon Baby Dragon. Your turn, Kaiba."  
  
"Honestly, Jounochi. For grinning so wide, you'd think you had more to offer," he mocked as he drew his card. He nonchalantly placed a monster on the field. "I summon Lord of Dragon and equipped it with the Flute of Summoning Dragon, allowing me to play my Blue Eyes White Dragon and Hyozanryu in attack mode." He crossed his arms. "Are you prepared for their full attack on your life points?"  
  
"Damn," Jounochi muttered. It wasn't over the attack. He could handle that. But now that he had Lord of Dragon on the field, making all dragons protected from Magic and Trap cards. He'd just have to attack. After Kaiba did.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, Jounochi, but I think you're almost out of Life Points before we've barely begun. Blue Eyes! Attack his Baby Dragon!"  
  
"Hold on, Kaiba! I activate Enchanted Javelin! Increasing my Life Points by your Blue Eye's attack!"  
  
[Author's note: You can't actually do that, since, I guess, the card designates the dragon card as a target, so it doesn't work. But I only found that out after I wrote this, so sorry. Doesn't that mean you can't equipped the dragon cards, either?]  
  
Kaiba clenched his fists. "I stand corrected," he sighed as Jounochi's Life Points increased up to 5200. "I attack you directly with Hyozanryu!"  
  
3100 Life Points wasn't so bad, Jounochi decided. "You done with your turn?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
Jounochi drew his card. Riryoku. He placed it in his hand and summoned, "Panther Warrior! Deal with that, Kaiba!"  
  
"Please, you expect him to take down any of my cards? You don't even have any monsters to sacrifice for it to attack!"  
  
"I will soon enough," Jounochi taunted. "But first," he said, activating one of his facedown cards. "Just Desserts takes away 500 Life Points for each monster on your side of the field. You're left with 2500 Life Points!"  
  
Kaiba clenched his teeth. "No matter! I'll just wipe you out next turn!"  
  
"That's what you think!" Jounochi taunted him. "I play Scapegoat and Graceful Dice!"  
  
Jounochi and Kaiba watched in anticipation as the dice began to roll. "Come on..." Jounochi begged and was suddenly struck with the thought that a lot of his cards depended on dumb luck. Graceful Dice, Skull Dice, Time Wizard, Roulette Spider.... "YES! A five!"  
  
Kaiba groaned, but still laughed. "So what? His attack is only 2500, my Blue Eyes will still devastate you next turn."  
  
"That's what you think!" Jounochi grinned and turned to Yugi.  
  
He was smiling proudly, but his eyes showed his worry. "Try not to get too sure of yourself, Jounochi. That's where you will make your mistakes!"  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi, I got it all under control." Jounochi turned back to his opponent. "Alright, attack Lord of Dragon!" A Scapegoat was sacrifice in order to allow Panther Warrior to attack. "Ha! 1300 from your Life Points brings you down to 1200!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Kaiba mumbled. "Since when does Jounochi have strategy?"  
  
"Don't worry, big brother, you'll take him out. You still have your Blue Eyes." Mokuba stared up at his brother with wide, proud eyes.  
  
"You're right Mokuba." He turned back to Jounochi. "Okay, great move. My- -"  
  
"I'm not finished! I play Raigeki!"  
  
"Damn...smart move..."  
  
"Wow, Jounochi! Great move! Taking out his Lord of Dragon BEFORE playing Raigeki!"  
  
"Thank you, Yugi, we all know what a *great* move Jounochi made," he said mockingly. "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Sure, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Jounochi. He had learned from Yugi. His cards were pretty pathetic, but when he had such a lucky draw like that, he couldn't help but get this much of an advantage. But no worries. Panther Warrior would soon be taken out. He placed a monster face down. "Your move, Jounochi," he muttered.  
  
"Goodie," Jounochi grinned, drawing another card. Dragonic Attack. He'd save that for later. "Okay, I play Swordman of Landstar and attack your face down card with it."  
  
Kaiba smiled as his card was revealed. "Aqua Madoor," he declared, "has a higher defense then your Swordman's attack."  
  
Jounochi shrugged, his Life Points dwindling down to 3700. "Ah, minor set back. I end my turn."  
  
Kaiba played a field Magic card, Mountain. "Increases all dragon, thunder and winged-beast's attacks by 200 points. I play a face down monster and end my turn."  
  
Jounochi closed his eyes, thinking. My next card can really make or break it right now. If I'm not careful, Kaiba could really take advantage of me right now.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there and daydream, or are you going to finish your turn?" Kaiba asked, breaking into Jounochi's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'll finish it." He drew his card and stared at it. "You have to be kidding me," he whispered. He stared up at Kaiba.  
  
"What? Run out of lucky draws?"  
  
Jounochi stared at the card, breathing heavily.  
  
"You put on quite a show, Jounochi. I'd have to say, I have a lot more respect for you now, but a deals a dea--"  
  
"I play Stop Defense on your face down card," Jounochi interrupted.  
  
"What?!" Kaiba asked in disbelief as his Lesser Dragon was revealed.  
  
"It's okay, Seto, you can still get him next tur--"  
  
"And I play Dragonic Attack and equip it to my Swordman."  
  
"What's that do?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It turned my warrior card into a dragon and increases his attack and defense by 500 points."  
  
"Plus the increase by the field magic card," Kaiba said, shocked.  
  
"Still, Seto, his Swordsman is only 1200 compared to your 1800 Lesser Dragon," Mokuba pointed out.  
  
"That's why I also play Riryoku, which lets me half one of your monsters attacks and add them to one of my monsters. I take Lesser Dragon's 900 attack points and add it to my Panther Warrior. Then I attack Lesser Dragon, making your Life Points go down to ZERO!" Jounochi said excitedly. "YEEESSSS!!!"  
  
Kaiba stared at Jounochi. "You...you mutt..." He fell to his knees, eyes and mouth opened wide in shock.  
  
Yugi stared at Jounochi. "You beat Kaiba in only four turns!" He ran and threw his arms around Jounochi. "Oh my God, Jounochi!"  
  
Kaiba went over the fast paced duel in his head. "No way...no fucking way..."  
  
Mokuba rushed to his brother. "Seto, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, fine..." He stood up, brushing the dust off his pants. He couldn't believe how great of a draw Jounochi had had. He would have thought he might have cheated except for the fact he had shuffled Jounochi's deck himself. Jounochi had faced a Blue Eyes and still won. Jounochi had faced HIM, Seto Kaiba and WON. What the hell? "Okay, what do you want, mutt?"  
  
Jounochi turned to Kaiba. His eyes were to the ground and he trembled slightly. Mokuba looked on, worried. "I...I..." He wanted a damn Blue Eyes, damnit. Or something great. But he knew he couldn't ask for it. The look on Kaiba's face worried Jounochi. "Don't worry about, staying in the tournament is fine--"  
  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, DAMNIT!" Kaiba yelled at him.  
  
Jounochi jumped. "It's fine, Kaiba, I don't--"  
  
Kaiba ran to him, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "What do you want?" he asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nothing, if you're going to act like such a baby over someone of my *status* beating you. Sorry that I degraded you so damn badly."  
  
"What do you WANT?!" Kaiba asked one last time.  
  
"For you to stop calling me a mutt!" Jounochi yelled, knocked himself out of Kaiba's grasp. "For you to treat me like a fucking person and not act like I'm some disease or like I'm so much less than you! I'm fucking sick of you acting like I'm some annoying pest. Would it kill you to be nice to someone once? Or is Mokuba seriously the only point in your pathetic life?"  
  
"Go to hell," Kaiba whispered.  
  
"I don't want anything from a pathetic little baby. That's all you are, Kaiba. A pathetic little baby who no one cares about!" Jounochi turned to Yugi. "Don't you fucking start!" he warned. He ran from them, in disbelief over everything. In less than an hour, he had been dumped, smacked a spirit, beat Kaiba, and yelled at Kaiba. This really was shaping up to one hell of a day. But before he was out of anger, Jounochi ran to a pay phone, depositing his money.  
  
Honda picked up and said, "Hello?"  
  
"I won, asshole," Jounochi said, then slammed the phone down on the receiver. 


	3. 03

He began to wonder around town, his head hung. No one had thought he could do it. So pathetic. It didn't matter if he had won or not, if no one even thought he could. He wondered to a park bench and sat, watching two kids duel. He had his money going on the blue-haired girl, when the purpled- haired girl summoned a Wingweaver, finishing the duel. He stood up and began wondering the town again, feeling so alone among the people-filled sidewalks.  
  
He noticed a black limo following him and he stopped, crossing his arms. The door opened. "Get in," Kaiba's voice ordered him.  
  
He did so, closing the door behind him. "Yes?"  
  
"What do you want, Jounochi?"  
  
"For you to leave me alone. No one has to know we even dueled."  
  
"Fuck you, Jounochi. I don't like owing people. Just tell me what you want."  
  
"What I want? You can't give it to me so don't worry."  
  
"You never know," Kaiba said after a long pause, voice filled with sudden interest. "I may have a way."  
  
"Unless...forget it."  
  
"What, come on, tell me."  
  
"Just...give me a fucking blowjob."  
  
Kaiba stared at Jounochi. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"No, I'm not," Jounochi crossed his arms. "Either give me your Blue Eyes or a blowjob."  
  
"I'd rather gauge OUT my blue eyes from my head then do either!"  
  
"Wow, you really care about that damn piece of cardboard."  
  
Kaiba stared at Jounochi. "Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you really want?"  
  
"A Blue Eyes White Dragon or a blow job. I'll give you a choice."  
  
Kaiba eyes narrowed. "I don't think so."  
  
Jounochi grabbed Kaiba by the arms and pushed him down on the seat, lying on top of him. "Come on, Kaiba. One of the other, which will it be?"  
  
Kaiba stared up at Jounochi in disbelief. He wasn't acting a bit like his normal self. "I...you're serious, aren't you?"  
  
Jounochi nodded. "Yes, Kaiba. Dead serious."  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath. "I..." He swallowed, uncomfortable. If he lost his Blue Eyes, people would know he had lost to Jounochi. "I'll...I'll give you a blow job. If you promise to not go around telling people."  
  
"Fine, people will never know we even dueled. Loan me your cell," he said, climbing off of Kaiba. He did, and Jounochi dialed Yugi's number. "Hey, Yugi. Don't go telling anyone me and Kaiba dueled. Kay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay...where are you?"  
  
"Getting laid, I'll talk to you later." He clicked off the phone, smiling a bit to himself. Served Yugi right. He turned back to Kaiba. "So when you want to do it? Right here, now?"  
  
Kaiba took his cell and refused to look at Jounochi, arms crossed. "No. We'll go somewhere private, my house. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, works for me. If you chicken out or stop before I cum, I get your Blue Eyes. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," Kaiba sighed, taking Jounochi's hand in a handshake. This was why he didn't like losing. Not just pride, but blackmail.  
  
~~~  
  
Jounochi nodded in approval of Kaiba's living arrangement. Kaiba motioned him to follow. They walked single file up several stairs and down many hallways until Kaiba opened a door. Jounochi guessed it was his room, taking in note of the Kaiba-like smell of it. Jounochi pulled off his Duel Disk and set it on a dresser. "Here?" he asked.  
  
Kaiba looked down at the ground and motioned to the bed. "Yeah," he said softly, pulling off his coat. "M-make yourself...comfortable."  
  
Jounochi grinned a bit evilly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come here, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba still avoided eye-contact with Jounochi as he slowly positioned himself on his knees in front of Jounochi. "T-take off your pants--"  
  
"You. You do it."  
  
Kaiba's eyes shot up to him. "What?" he whispered.  
  
"Take them off yourself. Act like you want me." Kaiba sucked in a wavering breath and he clumsily began to undo Jounochi's pants. Jounochi finally sighed, knocking Kaiba away and doing it himself. He pulled them off, leaving himself in his boxers. "Ready?"  
  
Kaiba stared down at Jounochi's lap, eyeing his growing erection. "I- I...I've never...given head before."  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything. Judging on your disposition, you've never received it, either. But you have an idea what to do, right?"  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Yeah," he whispered, still making no motion towards Jounochi. Jounochi took Kaiba's hand and placed it in his lap, moving it up and down. Kaiba sucked in another uneasy breath. "Jounochi, I--"  
  
"Shh...you agreed," he said huskily, eyes closing.  
  
"I know," Kaiba said, eyes closing as well.  
  
Jounochi's hands dropped from his lap to the bed, supporting himself and Kaiba began to stroke him a bit faster. "If you give me a hand job, you still owe me something," he warned.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes tighter and hooked his hands on Jounochi's boxers, beginning to pull them down. Jounochi lifted up, allowing Kaiba to pull them all the way down. Kaiba stared at Jounochi, eyes wide. There was no way he was going to--  
  
"Come on, Kaiba, I don't have all day."  
  
Kaiba leaned forward and took Jounochi's by the waist, holding himself steady. He was a centimeter from...it. His eyes shut tight and he slowly moved closer.  
  
Jounochi groaned as he felt Kaiba's warm breath on him. "C-come on, Kaiba, I--" he moaned as Kaiba took him in his mouth.  
  
Kaiba jumped back, surprised. "No, no fucking way, Jounochi. I--"  
  
Jounochi didn't move except to keep breathing, like he knew Kaiba wouldn't give him the Blue Eyes. He was right, Kaiba sighed. He tried it again, deep-throating Jounochi. He groaned, but didn't move.  
  
Jounochi sucked in a hard breath and smiled as he felt Kaiba relax a bit. He placed his hand on Kaiba's head to guide him. "Come on," he moaned. Jounochi began fucking Kaiba's mouth, feeling hot tears splash on his legs. He grinned a bit to himself and opened his eyes, staring down at Kaiba giving him head. He couldn't believe it. It was so hot...  
  
Kaiba gagged, tasting Jounochi's pre-cum He wanted to stop, now. Be done with it. Give him the damn card, nothing was worth this. But by the sound of Jounochi, it wouldn't be too much longer, so it'd be really stupid to stop now. So he kept going, taking all he could an gagging as Jounochi pushed his head down more.  
  
Jounochi's hand lifted up a bit, allowing Kaiba to lift up, only to be pressed back down. It was this method they both finally found a rhythm. Kaiba was almost into it when Jounochi began moaning. Pre-cum came like piss now and Kaiba almost moaned along with him. It wasn't so bad anymore. No, not anymore... Not so bad...  
  
Kaiba felt the salty cum shoot against the back of his throat and there was nothing he could do but swallow, tears running down his cheeks. Jounochi's dick fell out of his mouth as he collapsed against Jounochi, sobbing. "Please," he begged. "Never...never again..."  
  
Jounochi pushed him off. "You suck really bad, Kaiba," he said, pulling his pants back on.  
  
Kaiba sobbed louder, his hand clutching at the bedspread. "I hate you!" he screamed.  
  
"No you don't. You and I both know you liked it. It's your loss, though. Unless you don't want me to go."  
  
Kaiba pounded his fists into Jounochi's legs. "Go! Leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Jounochi shrugged. "Whatever. I'll see you around, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba continued to sob as Jounochi left.  
  
~~~ 


	4. 04

Yugi looked up as Jounochi came into the store. "Hey, did you and Kaiba--"  
  
Jounochi waved his hand dismissingly, continuing on to the upstairs apartment. Jounochi kicked off his shoes and set down his Duel Disk, sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed. Yugi came in, as if he had followed Jounochi up. "Jounochi?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up.  
  
Yugi didn't like the way he couldn't see Jounochi's face behind his long blond bangs. "I think...I think... We need to talk, Jounochi." He sat next to Jounochi.  
  
Jounochi shrugged. "Yeah?"  
  
"I think maybe...maybe you should stop staying here. It's getting...a little weird."  
  
"No, us making out is what's getting a little weird for you, right? For some reason, you don't want to be with me anymore."  
  
"I don't know if I ever wanted to be with you to begin with," Yugi spilled out, then instantly regret it. He looked up at Jounochi, half-expecting Jounochi to hit him.  
  
Jounochi didn't move. His fists closed and tightened until it was shaking and his knuckles were white, but still Yugi couldn't see his face. "Ok," he said simply, giving Yugi no hint what he was feeling.  
  
"It's...it's not you, Jounochi, I--"  
  
"I get it," he said steadily, still showing no emotion.  
  
Yugi continued, though. "I think...I'm still...I still like Anzu. I just don't think...the feelings I felt for you...I think I misinterpreted them. I'm...I'm really--"  
  
"Okay, Yugi," Jounochi whispered, before standing up, still not looking at Yugi. He walked out of the room and returned with a garbage bag, beginning to throw things into it. "I'm going back home if you need me," he said, still in an emotionless voice.  
  
Yugi stood up and went over to desk, picking up Jounochi's text book. He held it out for Jounochi to take it. "Here," he said softly.  
  
Jounochi stared at it, then snatched it out of Yugi's hand. "Thanks," he said coldly.  
  
Yugi stepped back, surprised. "Jounochi, I--"  
  
"Will you just be quiet?!" Jounochi snapped at him, pulling on his shoes. "I don't need a fucking explanation. For whatever reason, you thought you liked me THAT WAY. But you don't. So it's FINE."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, Jounochi..." Yugi said softly, near tears.  
  
"Well, you did." Jounochi stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He shot a withering look at Yugi. "Come on, Yugi. You're gay or you're not. How can you not--"  
  
"You said you weren't gay," Yugi said softly. "You said I didn't have to be, either."  
  
"Do you like guys or not?"  
  
Yugi stayed silent, not looking up at him. Just as Jounochi was walking out of the room, Yugi said softly, "I love you, Jounochi."  
  
Jounochi turned around. He studied Yugi. His eyes were to the ground and he seemed so small. "I love you, too, Yugi. But in a different way." He continued on his way.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba clenched his fists, staring at the computer screen. He watched Jounochi's duel with an almost masochistic interest in it. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mokuba coming in. It wasn't until he tapped him he jumped. "Mokuba, hey. What's going on?"  
  
"Are you okay, big brother? You seem overly quiet."  
  
Kaiba shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Remember to radio me the minute a God Card is used." He started leaving.  
  
"Are you worried?"  
  
Kaiba stopped. "About what?" he asked, turned to look at his brother.  
  
"That you'll never find the last card?"  
  
Kaiba turned away, breathing a sigh of relief. "No, Mokuba. They have to duel sometime." He continued his way out.  
  
~~~ 


	5. 05

Jounochi sat on the park bench, his garbage bag next to him, picking at a burrito he had gotten had Del Taco. ~When you think about it,~ he thought, ~I really look like a homeless person. He shrugged and continued to chew thoughtfully. He didn't like this tournament as much as Duelist Kingdom. He couldn't figure out why. He had a chance to go home and sleep. There wasn't killer stakes here. He was on familiar territory. And he had a certain degree of superiority, having come second in Duelist Kingdom and just a general level of experience. So what was different? He looked around, realizing he was basically alone. That was it. Being alone. At least before he always had someone there to back him up. Now where were they? Supporting Yugi. Doing their own thing. He looked down, staring at the remainder of his burrito.  
  
"Call the dog catchers. A stray mutt."  
  
Jounochi glanced up at Kaiba, then back down to his hands. He didn't care.  
  
Kaiba stepped in front of Jounochi, hands on his hips. "What, are you too good to he insulted now?"  
  
Jounochi turned from Kaiba. "Is your life not fulfilled if you haven't harassed me or something? Get a life, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Jounochi. "Listen you little dog--"  
  
"Shut up!" Jounochi yelled at Kaiba. He jumped up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He walked away from Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba followed him, though. "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrows. "My, my, my, aren't we in a bad mood?"  
  
"Do you like me or something?" Jounochi asked, turning around. "You always have to harass me. It's like you can't stand not being near me. If I was you after what I did, you wouldn't catch me near me."  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you, Jounochi."  
  
"You did, Seto Kaiba. Don't forget that. Did you like it, Kaiba? Huh? You want more?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed more. In a low voice, he threatened, "Don't you ever say that again, Katsuya Jounochi , or I'll make you regret it so much--"  
  
"What, what will you do to me? Kill me? Like that really matters, *Kaiba*. Anything else and it doesn't fucking matter either." Jounochi pushed past Kaiba and started away.  
  
Kaiba caught him. "Jounochi, stop. What's wrong?" He looked Jounochi in the eyes, honestly concerned.  
  
"I... Nothing," Jounochi said, looking down again. "Let go of me, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba continued to hold him by the shoulders, staring at him. "Look at me, Jounochi. Look at me right now."  
  
Jounochi closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. And if I did, I certainly wouldn't with you."  
  
"Jounochi, tell me. We can go somewhere. To talk. Alone."  
  
"Why the hell would we do that?" Jounochi finally looked up, locking eyes with Seto. Kaiba. Not Seto. He's Kaiba, Jounochi thought.  
  
"Because *I* need to talk to you. Please," he added for good measure.  
  
Jounochi looked down. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Kaiba guided Jounochi along until they were in his limo. "Okay what?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"Does anyone call you Katsuya?"  
  
"What?" Jounochi's head shot up in disbelief. "How dare--"  
  
"Calm down. It was just a question. It's a nice name, that's all. 'Katsu' means victorious. And 'ya' means arrow. Victory with an arrow. Kind of a funny name. Unless 'ya' is just an exclamation, like 'victorious! Yea!'"  
  
"No better than 'Seahorse in turmoil.'" Jou shot back at him bitterly.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "I suppose that is my name. I never did like 'Kaiba' that much. At least before I was Seto Shiai; 'Competition of turmoil.' Has something of a ring to it."  
  
"'Jo' means best, 'un' means luck, 'o' means king, 'chi' means wisdom. What the hell is that suppous to mean?"  
  
"The Best King of Wisdom with Luck, I suppose."  
  
"So I'm the best king of wisdom with luck who was victorious with an arrow?"  
  
"I'm a seahorse in competition and feeling quite a bit of turmoil."  
  
"That about sums you up," Jounochi said bitterly.  
  
"I suppose so," Kaiba said, shrugging.  
  
"Did you ask me here to discuss names?"  
  
"No, sorry, is that bothering you?"  
  
"God, Kaiba, why can't you just--"  
  
"What, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just--"  
  
"I gave you head, Jounochi, the least you can do is shut up. Honestly, you act like you're the only one being put out here."  
  
"Put out? Excuse me, but who made who get in his limo?"  
  
"Alright, fine," Kaiba said, putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "If I'm bothering you so bad, then leave. It doesn't matter."  
  
"You said you had something to talk about."  
  
"Ah, so you do care. Alright, here it is. After our little experience, I don't know quite how to feel."  
  
"How to feel? How about like a dirty little slut who would rather give head then give away his fucking piece of cardboard. Jesus, I'm leaving--"  
  
"Jou, stop, please," Kaiba said, his voice strained. He held Jou back. "Please," he asked sincerely when Jounochi turned back to look at him.  
  
"My mom," he said, sitting back down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mom calls me Katsuya. So does my sister. No one else has really known me long enough to call me that."  
  
"What about your dad?" Kaiba asked with genuine interest.  
  
"Lets leave him out of this, okay? Mostly he calls me baka or dumbass or, my favorite, densenbyo."  
  
"'Disease?' Why?"  
  
"Because that's what I am to him. If I never had to go home again, it would be just fine for me. I'm nothing but an infection to him. God, worse. I'm like a fucking...dog..." Jounochi finally said, looking away from Kaiba. "A worthless, annoying dog."  
  
Kaiba looked down. "I never meant to--"  
  
"Don't, okay? Jesus, don't go feeling bad for me. That's the last thing I want. Someone's fucking pity. Especially yours, Kaiba. You have everything, you know? Everything I want and yet you're still so miserable. You know why?" Kaiba shook his head. "Because you want to be. Don't you ever get tired of being alone and so self-centered? Well, obviously, because here I am. Talking to you. Me, Katsuya Jounochi. The guy you can't seem to stand in front of people. But the few times we're alone, you're fucking just...weird."  
  
"I don't hate you, Jounochi."  
  
"I know you don't! Maybe that's why I always tried to be nice to you. You seemed so alone, Kaiba. And you can't tell me you like it that way. I wouldn't curse the life you've put on yourself to anyone!"  
  
Kaiba looked down. "Does it really look that bad?"  
  
"From the outside looking in? It looks like hell would be a nicer place, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Okay," he said softly.  
  
"So let me in, please? I won't hurt you, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba looked down, surprised. "What?"  
  
"I know you do this to avoid getting hurt, right?"  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes and sat back in the seat.  
  
"I'm sorry for forcing you to give me a blowjob."  
  
Kaiba glanced up, but didn't move his head. "I don't ever want to do that again, Jounochi."  
  
"Deal," Jounochi grinned, sliding in next to Kaiba. "So, Kaiba," he whispered in his ear. "What do you want to do, my new friend?"  
  
"Go to hell, Jou."  
  
"Ooo, burn. Come on, I'll give you head in return. Make it even."  
  
"It wouldn't make it even, I'd owe you again. Besides, it sounds like more of a treat for you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm bi. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Am I what?" Kaiba asked, still not moving.  
  
"Gay, straight, bi? Come on, what turns you on?"  
  
"I don't really care for either, Jou."  
  
"So, you like sheep then?"  
  
"Shut up," he said softly.  
  
"Come on, then, explain."  
  
"Gay, straight, bi...I guess I'm bi, but I've never been turned on by either sex."  
  
"So what, you just don't get horny?"  
  
"I've been..."  
  
"Sexually excited?" Jounochi offered.  
  
"Sure, sexually excited before, just...not for...a specific person or even aspects of them."  
  
"So what? You go for their personalities or something?"  
  
"No... Just...I think about... I don't really know what I think about, Jou. I just...think about how good it feels. How...I don't know..."  
  
Jounochi seemed to think about this for several minutes, then straddled Kaiba's lap, placing short kissing up and down Kaiba's neck.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba asked irritated, trying to stand up. He couldn't, though, with Jounochi holding onto the back of the seat tightly.  
  
"Come on," he said breathlessly, grinding himself into Kaiba's lap.  
  
"Stop it!" Kaiba said, sucking in a deep breath, feeling flustered and out- of-breath. "Just-- stop, please...please stop," he said, almost tearing up as Jounochi slowly turned him on. "Please stop," he begged.  
  
"I'm going to make you beg for me to keep going," Jou said in between hard breaths. "Come on, Kaiba...this feels good...right?"  
  
"Yes...I mean...yeah..." He closed his eyes and his head rolled back. "St- stop...stop, Jou."  
  
"Noooo..." Jou whispered, kissing lower and lower on Kaiba's neck.  
  
"People...we're in the middle of the street..."  
  
"These windows are tinted, right?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"Mmmmm..." Jounochi moaned, beginning to gently suck at Kaiba's neck. Kaiba gave out a strangled gasp and a shudder of pleasure ran through his body. His arms slipped around Jou, pulling him close. He began to moan softly.  
  
"You know, Kaiba?" Jounochi began, slightly out-of-breath. "You purr when you're turned on."  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba asked confused.  
  
"Like a cat," Jou murmured. "You act like a cat a lot. You like to be alone, you're very slender, with your large, ever-watchful blue eyes. I doubt you sleep much with that damn company you run, so you probably take cat naps." Jou said all of this in between kisses on Kaiba's throat. "You just act very cat-like."  
  
"Well, you act like a..." Kaiba slide down the seat, turning to lie length- wise, pulling Jounochi down with him. "Like a puppy. Like an excitable puppy. You want acceptance and love but only get pushed aside like a toy. You get excited easily and constantly poke your nose into other people's business. And you could probably sleep through Armageddon."  
  
Jounochi crossed his arms and stared down at Kaiba. "Well, for a cat, you are a really act like a bitch."  
  
Kaiba smiled. "Do I?" He tried to pull Jounochi close, but he refused.  
  
"Relax," Jou said. "We'll have plenty of chanced to play around again."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I'm staying at your house," he declared.  
  
"Are you now? Alright." He took Jou's waist in his hands and began to play with the warm skin underneath Jou's shirt. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, go right ahead."  
  
"Do you like me?" he asked softly, not looking at him, but Jounochi noticed that Kaiba's grasp tightened on him a bit.  
  
"Sure, you're a nice guy underneath it all. Was I specifically turned on by you? Sure, I like ukes."  
  
"HEY!" Kaiba shrieked, trying to sit up, but Jou took his wrists and held him down.  
  
"See! You actually know what that means!" He stared into Kaiba's deep blue eyes. "Come on, Kaiba, you're not making any motion to take charge. You like being pushed around a bit, right? You're not used to it. It turns you on?"  
  
Kaiba continued to be memorized by Jou's constant gaze. He swallowed uncomfortably. "I think we better stop," he said, looking away.  
  
Jou shrugged. "Hey, it's your loss. Fine by me. I'll be back later. Why don't you drop my stuff off at home? I have some more dueling for today. Ta-ta." He climbed off of Kaiba and made his way out of the limo. 


	6. 06

Jou found that he wasn't really interested in dueling and found his way to the bank of the stream, staring thoughtlessly into the water.  
  
Jou looked up when he heard voices. This part of the park usually stayed pretty deserted througout the day. He noticed Yugi walking from the other side of the stream onto the bridge. He stared down into the water, not noticing Jou. "I never meant to hurt him," he said softly, though Jou could hear him perfectly.  
  
"I know you didn't," Yami's voice came and Jou realized he was there, too. Yugi stood with his arms crossed onto the rail of the bridge and his chin resting on it. Yami stood behind him, his arm comfortingly and protectively on his shoulder.  
  
"He's my best friend, Yami."  
  
"He knows you didn't mean to hurt him."  
  
Jou raised his eyebrows. Did he? Yeah, he knew. He didn't believe it. But he knew.  
  
"Why'd you date him, Yugi? You said you don't like other males that way."  
  
"I guess...I guess... He asked me. And he looked so hopeful. I couldn't say no, Yami. He would have been so hurt."  
  
"So he's not hurt now that you've dumped him? Told him you never liked him to begin with?"  
  
"Yami!" Yugi stood up, looking at Yami surprised. "I didn't dump him!"  
  
"Oh like hell you didn't," Jou whispered, playing with a piece of grass.  
  
"And he doesn't know I never liked him."  
  
"I do now," he whispered.  
  
"He just..."  
  
"Thinks it didn't work out? So he thinks it's somehow his fault you aren't in love with him?" Yami asked slightly coldly.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi whined.  
  
"What, Yugi? For once in our lives I think you did the wrong thing? You hurt him, Yugi. Did you see the way he looked at us? You? His heart was breaking. You. Broke. His. Heart. It was really rotten of you."  
  
"What about MY feelings?"  
  
"What about them, Yugi? You seem fine."  
  
"Then why are you accusing me?"  
  
"I'm not accusing. You did what you did. I was there, remember?"  
  
Yugi stamped his foot. "What was I suppose to do? Keep going out with him?"  
  
"You could have told him the truth at least. Or maybe," he said, getting sarcastic for the first time that Jou or Yugi ever heard, "you could have told him THE FIRST TIME HE ASKED. After all, he asked you several times after you said 'yes' if you were sure and you weren't just...what did he say?"  
  
Yugi mumbled something.  
  
"Sorry, what? I'm a 3000-some year old spirit, Yugi. I'm getting awfully old. You're going to have to speak up."  
  
"He asked me if I wasn't just saying yes because I felt sorry for him!" Yugi screamed, his cheeks turning red.  
  
"He said that, didn't he? Wow, well, now, I'm confused. What about your feelings?"  
  
"I HATE YOU YAMI!" Yugi screamed, running from him.  
  
Yami stared after Yugi, surprised at what he had said. He turned back around, looking down. That's when he noticed Jou. ~Oh god...he was there the whole time. He heard all of it...poor Jounochi.~ He slowly made his way over to the blond and sat down. "You okay?" Joey didn't say anything, so Yami began to wonder if Jou had even seen them. He tried again. "Jou, are you--"  
  
"I'm fine," he said angrily. "Perfectly FINE. Why wouldn't I be? Don't you know I was only PRETENDING to like my best friend THAT WAY?"  
  
Yami threw his arms around Jou and pulled him close. "You don't have to get angry, Jounochi. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"You're not Yugi." Or was he? Just as Jou was beginning to understand the distinction between the two, he was lost again.  
  
"No, I'm not. Not exactly. But I'd do anything to make up what he did to you."  
  
Jou breathed in deeply, surprised by his position. It would look funny. No one was really there to be holding him the way Yami was. "How are you touching me? I thought you can only touch Yugi."  
  
"I can't. Not even him." He sat up a bit, a mildly clueless look on his face. "The only physical object I can touch is the Puzzle. And you. I don't..." A shocked look got on his face. ~I love Jounochi. Damn...but that still doesn't explain it. Doesn't he have to love me or something?~  
  
"Y-Yami? Is that what I'm suppose to call you? Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Yeah, Yami is...fine...I'm just thinking a little bit." ~Ryou loves Bakura and he can touch him. It annoys the hell out of him. That's why he hits him. Damn...what the hell is going on?~ "J-Jou?"  
  
"Yeah Yami," he said lifelessly.  
  
"This is kind of a...a weird time to be telling you this. And you're going to get mad and just say...you're going to think I pity you. But I don't. I...I...I love you Jounochi Katsuya," he whispered, almost bracing to be hit again. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and looked at Jou.  
  
He was staring at Yami, not shocked, not mad. He looked like he didn't care. Then he started laughing. He looked...insane. "Yeah right Yami." He stood up. Now he had a drunk look to him, swaying a bit. "No one loves me. Certainly not my ex's little...SPIRIT thingy." He waved his hand dismissingly. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. But you don't have to lie. I'm just not...I'm not anyone's...type." He shrugged. "And I'm okay with that," he said carefully and truthfully.  
  
"No, Jou, I--"  
  
"Maybe...maybe you're attracted to me. And, hey, that's cool. But I don't want to fuck a dead guy. Or the spirit. I'm not Ryou or Anzu. Dead guys don't turn me on." He shrugged. "Don't pity me. Don't. I can get sex if I want it from a number of places."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked worried. In the past there were concubines. He knew that much. Now they had whores. And having sex wasn't clean anymore. ~Thanks for the lesson, Bakura...~  
  
Jounochi raised his eyebrows. He asked slowly, "Why. Should. I. Tell. You? Huh? You're just...a little spirit. Little ghost. Poof!" He smiled at Yami. Something was seriously wrong in his head. Yami wanted to help so bad. "Just because I'm not...loveable...doesn't mean I'm not *fuckable*. Make any sense?"  
  
"Who do you have sex with, Jounochi?"  
  
"Whoever wants to, Yami." He laughed. "As long as they're not dead. Or at least...in their host's body."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Jou?" Yami asked worried. Jou only smiled and laughed. Yami stood up and took him in his arms. "Please tell me," he whispered.  
  
"Bakura is a great fuck," he whispered. "Clear enough for you? Or did they not have 'fuck' in the Egyptian language?"  
  
"How could you, Jou?" Yami whispered.  
  
"Real easily. You spread your legs and bit your lip. It will all be over soon."  
  
Yami gapped at Jou. "Jounochi...did he hurt you?"  
  
"It always hurts a little bit." He shrugged, pulling away from Yami. "But I'm still here, aren't I? Bakura's not so rough in bed." He laughed, then looked back up at Yami. "So you still want to fuck? Borrow Yugi's body for a little while and we can work something out--"  
  
"No Jounochi! Not everyone just wants to take advantage of you!"  
  
"What, a dead guy wants to date me? Just. My. Luck. I guess I don't live up to my name. 'The best king of wisdom and luck,'" he muttered. "Pfff. Yeah, right."  
  
"Jou, you can touch me! We can--"  
  
"We can what? Have sex? Stay inside? Hate to tell ya, Yami, but no one else sees you except for me, Yugi, and Bakura. How far are we going to get before I'm committed to the mental institution? So you want to just fuck? I can handle that, even if you don't get Yugi's body on loan. You want something else? I'm sorry, but I'm not going to go around talking to someone who isn't there." He waved Yami away, turning and leaving.  
  
Yami sighed, allowing the Puzzle's ties pull him back inside. He needed to lie down.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba glanced up from the kitchen table. "Where have you been?"  
  
Jou shrugged. "No where. Just driving myself crazy. So are we gonna fuck or do I have to go get off with someone else?"  
  
Kaiba stared at Jou. "Wh-what?"  
  
"You're a busy man, totally understandable. That's why it'd be easier to get it done now and not later. I'll need to start looking for a new place to stay in the morning."  
  
Kaiba stood up, his eyebrows bunched together, perplexed and slightly worried. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You're going to hump me and dump me so can we get it over with?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "You're really twisted, Jou, I--" he stopped, seeing that Jou wasn't a slut. He was abused. Not by...yes, by his father. But also by everyone around him. He had been to enough group therapy sessions at the orphanage to recognize abuse. "I'm not going to kick you out, Jou-- "  
  
"So what are you going to do? Pretend to date me? Fuck me everyday and then get bored? Pity me and let me stay? What, Kaiba? I'm not going to get mad. I just want to know what I'm up against."  
  
"You're not up against anything. What happened to you?"  
  
"Jounochi Katsuya isn't all fun and games."  
  
"So you're gay, Jou. But you don't have to buy into the stereotype of promiscu--"  
  
"I'M NOT GAY, KAIBA! I'M BI! GOT THAT?! I HAVE SEX WITH GIRLS JUST AS MANY TIMES AS WITH GUYS! IS THAT A PROBLEM?!"  
  
"N-no, Jou. No. Please, sit down. You need...we need to talk..."  
  
"I DON'T WANNA TALK! I WANNA FUCK! IS THAT SO HARD FOR EVERYONE TO UNDERSTAND?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME FUCK YOU?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING FOR JUST. ONE. *MINUTE*?!"  
  
"What's everything, Jou? What's everything?" Kaiba tried to calm Jou down, trying to hold him, comfort him. "What's wrong, Jou?"  
  
"NOTHING! JUST. FUCK. ME!"  
  
"Please, Jounochi. Please. Just..." He looked at him pleadingly. "Katsuya, please calm down."  
  
Jou looked at Kaiba, the saddest look in his eyes Kaiba had ever seen. "K- Kaiba, I didn't...I didn't mean any of that. I swear. I'm not...I'm not a slut. I don't. I don't have...sex...I don't, I swear." He stared at Kaiba, knowing he didn't believe him now. "Please Kaiba! Don't tell my dad! Don't tell anyone!"  
  
Kaiba hugged Jou. "I won't, I won't. I promise. Don't worry. I won't tell."  
  
"Please..." he begged weakly, falling into Kaiba's arms.  
  
"It's okay," Kaiba whispered into Jou's golden hair. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone." He held Jou tightly around his waist, whispering into the boy's hair. "I promise I won't tell."  
  
Jou ran his hand down Kaiba's arm and held it at the end. "K-Kaiba..."  
  
"Yes Jou?"  
  
"I don't know what to do. I'm so...I'm so lost..."  
  
"I know, Jou. I'll help you. I promise."  
  
"I just...I just want someone to love me. That's all. I...that's all."  
  
"I understand," Kaiba whispered.  
  
"I...please Kaiba...I need your help."  
  
"I'm here. I'm not letting go any time soon," he whispered, slightly rocking back and forth with Jou in his arms.  
  
~~~ 


	7. 07

"Let go of me!" Jou shrieked. "Stop it!"  
  
Kaiba sighed, dropped his hand. "Sit down, Jounochi. Now."  
  
Jou crossed his arms. "Who do you think you, telling me what to do?"  
  
"I'm the one letting you stay here. Remember that? Why can't you just do what I ask?"  
  
"You're not asking, you're commanding."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "PLEASE, Jou, would you sit down?"  
  
Jou sighed. "PLEASE, Kai, will ya get off my back? I'm just going out for a walk."  
  
Kaiba raised his eyebrows. "For a walk?"  
  
"Okay, fine, I'm going to go find someone to buy me a pack of cigarettes. I can't stand being in your house! It's been, like, two weeks and you have me on house arrest! At least let me smoke."  
  
"There's no smoking in this house."  
  
"I bet your maids and such really love that." He sat down, though, arms crossed, pouting.  
  
"Jou...come on..." He sat down next to him. "Don't do this. You know I couldn't care less if you went back to fucking everybody in sight."  
  
"Good, then let me go."  
  
Kaiba put his arm around Jou's shoulders. "I didn't mean that, mutt."  
  
Jou rested his head limply on Kaiba's shoulders. "I feel so tense..." He closed his eyes and whispered softly, "Don't cry, don't cry...don't cry..."  
  
Kaiba pulled Jou into a firm hug. "You can cry. It's okay."  
  
Jou clutched at Kaiba's shoulders tightly. "I'm not going to cry," he whispered. "Especially not with you."  
  
Kaiba soothingly ran his hand up and down Jou's back. "Katsuya," he whispered.  
  
"Don't say my name, Seto."  
  
"Katsuya," he whispered slightly teasingly. "Victorious with an arrow."  
  
"Turmoil. Turmoil, turmoil, turmoil!" Jou chanted.  
  
"You're the one in turmoil, Jounochi-kun no baka!"  
  
Jou sat up, unintentionally straddling Kaiba's lap. "Seahorse!" he pushed Kaiba hard, but had a smile on his face.  
  
"Baka!" Kaiba pushed him back, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ass-" Kaiba cut him off by kissing him. Jou's eyes shot open, surprised. He broke this kiss. "K-Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba looked just as surprised, if not more, as Jounochi. "I...I'm sorry, J-Jou..."  
  
Jou looked slightly defeated. "Yeah...I'm going to go...watch TV or something..." He started to get up but Kaiba's handed him the remote.  
  
"Right here, Jou," he whispered softly.  
  
"Um...th-thanks..." Jou whispered in a husky voice.  
  
Kaiba gently placed his hand on Jou's face, staring into his eyes. "Y- yeah..." He closed his eyes and pulled Jou slowly back to him. "D-don't go...please..."  
  
Jou fitted his lips with Kaiba's, breathing softly through his nose, trying to control himself. He hadn't kissed a lot in his life. And he could tell Kaiba hadn't at all. He pulled from Kaiba. "Don't do this to me."  
  
"Wh-what?" Kaiba's eyes fluttered open, surprised.  
  
Jou stood up, slowly backing away. "Don't. I'm..." He swallowed, barely able to control himself. "I'm not emotional stable," he whispered. "You know that. You said so yourself. I'm...I'm really not in the...the fucking mood right now to pretend to love someone."  
  
"Jou, I'm not--"  
  
"No! Don't say you like me! Because you DON'T! You were caught in the moment and that's all that happened. Don't you dare say it was more."  
  
"Jou, please, calm down..."  
  
"NO! I'm tried of you telling me to CALM DOWN!" Tears cam to his eyes and he wiped them away hurriedly. "You say you're trying to help me and all you're doing is making it worse! I like you Kaiba. Okay? You're good looking. I'd probably fuck you if that's what you wanted. But you DON'T! You can't stand me! I'm a fucking mutt, remember?! Do you?"  
  
Kaiba looked down. "Please keep your voice down," he begged softly.  
  
"That's all you care about! YOU! Your life! What about me? What about MY feelings?"  
  
"I care, Jou, I do--"  
  
"NO! No you don't! You don't care! You just want to 'help me'," he mocked.  
  
"Jou, I want to help because I CARE."  
  
"Shut up! No you DON'T! DON'T LIE!"  
  
"I'M NOT! I'm not lying. Please, Jou. Sit down and calm down!" he yelled.  
  
Jou stared at him.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE BEING PUT OUT HERE? YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT FREAKED OUT A BIT THAT I HAD TO GIVE YOU HEAD?!" Kaiba screeched. "Really, Jou. I understand you're not 'all right' but for god's sake, you better not think I'm going to let you get away with treating me like shit in my own home!"  
  
"Fuck your home, Kaiba, I--"  
  
"NO! FUCK YOU, JOUNOCHI!" Kaiba yelled. "You are in MY house and as long as you continue to stay in MY house, you have better treat me with an ounce of fucking respect! You think that I'm suppose to treat you like a little glass doll that's fragile?"  
  
"Fuck you. You'd probably be nicer to a REAL dog, Kaiba." Kaiba shook his head. Jou gasped, shocked. Kaiba's eyes glistened with tears. "Kaiba, I-- " He stared. Kaiba never yelled, never smiled, never cried. Kaiba was never emotional. Jou sat down next to him and tried to take his hand. He fought against him, but finally allowed him. "What's wrong, Kaiba?" Jounochi whispered.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. He was going to be stubborn no matter what. "Nothing," he said witheringly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jou whispered, brushing the brunette bangs from the beautiful blue eyes he secretly adored. His hand slide down and cupped Kaiba's face, a small smile on his lips, studying the boy's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.  
  
Kaiba threw his arms around Jounochi, pulling him close. "I'm only trying to help, Jou. I'm not perfect."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." He pressed his lips against Kaiba's cheek. "You've been nothing but trying to help. Even if ya get kinda mean sometimes," he said jokingly.  
  
"I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward place by kissing you, Jou. I really didn't. I really should have--"  
  
Jou pressed his lips against Kaiba's. He broke from it. "It can't go beyond very chaste kissing, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba nodded, as if he understood. In reality, he was very confused. If Jounochi liked him and Kaiba was starting to like Jounochi, why couldn't they? He didn't understand and was too proud to ask. "Of course, Jou. What do you think I'm trying to do? Date you? Please." Kaiba cringed by the hurt look on Jou face. It was like watching someone's heart break. "Jou, I didn't...sometimes I say things I don't mean, Jounochi."  
  
He nodded, looking sad. "Yeah...okay..." he whispered, pulling away from Kaiba. "I need to go for a walk," he whispered.  
  
Kaiba handed him a twenty. "Don't spend it all in one place," he tried to joke, but Jou just nodded, walking out of the room.  
  
~~~ 


	8. 08

Kaiba slammed his fist down on the table. ~That stupid dog. The least he could do was give me a godamn call.~ He glanced at his watch. 10:08. ~Godamnit. That little shit. He should call and make me stop worrying!~ He cringed at the thought of worrying about the damn dog.  
  
His cell phone broke him out of his thoughts. He pulled it from his pocket. "Yeah?" he asked a bit angrily.  
  
"Kaiba?" It was Jounochi. "Can you...can you come pick me up?"  
  
"Jounochi? Where the hell have you been? For god's sake, it's past 10!"  
  
"Please, Kaiba. Please. We'll talk later. I need a ride."  
  
"I'll send a limo. Where the hell are you?"  
  
"B-Ba...9323 Main," he said in an odd tone.  
  
"They'll be someone there shortly."  
  
~~~  
  
Jou hung up the phone and turned back to his hosts. "He's coming to pick me up," he said lamely.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, dismissing him with a hand.  
  
Bakura leaned forward. "Kaiba? Since when are you and Kaiba fucking?"  
  
"We-- we're not. I'm just staying at his place for a few days."  
  
Bakura crossed his arms, eyebrow said. "Yeah, I'll bet Jouno."  
  
Jou turned from him, clutching at the counter. "Y-yeah..." He suddenly felt cold. He hated waiting around like this. It felt sick and...lonely. And he hated the way Marik ignored him and Bakura interrogated him. "I'll...I'll go wait outside." He began walking out but Bakura grabbed him.  
  
"Now just where do you think you're going, mister? It's past ten, I can't have you out there on your own. There's rapists," he purred into Jou's ear.  
  
Jou swallowed. He hated the way Bakura talked when he was like this.  
  
Bakura wrapped his arms around Jou and pressed his erection against Jou's back. "Come on," he purred. "Just a quickie before ya go. Me and Marik want some more."  
  
Jou shook his head. "N-n...no...no..."  
  
Bakura bit at his ear. "Oh come on, Jouno." He bucked his hips against the scared blond.  
  
Marik sighed. "God, leave him alone, Baku. You're really making him feel like shit."  
  
"I just want some more..." Bakura pleaded, but knowing he didn't even have to ask if he really wanted it to. It was just more fun to get Jounochi to agree.  
  
"You're humiliating him, come on."  
  
Bakura made pathetic whimpering noises. "I'm hoooorrrnnnyyyy..." he moaned.  
  
The doorbell rang and Bakura made his way, still holding Jou in his arms, to it. He opened it and raised his eyebrows. "Wow, the millionaire came to pick up his dog *personally*. You sure are *pampered* Jouno."  
  
Kaiba looked at Jounochi shocked. "Jounochi...what's going on?"  
  
Bakura snickered. "I guess puppy forgot to get permission before he came out to play." He looked up at Kaiba. "You should really get him neutered. He's a horny little dog."  
  
Marik came and grabbed Bakura. "Stop it," he said coldly.  
  
Bakura smiled at Kaiba. "Well, as long as you promise to give him a good home, he's all yours."  
  
Jounochi broke his white-haired man-handler, keeping his eyes to the ground. "Lets go, Kaiba," he mumbled.  
  
Bakura waved sweetly to Kaiba, who shot him a dirty look. "Bye Kaiba, bye Jouno."  
  
"Bye Bakura, bye Namo," Jou muttered, following Kaiba out.  
  
~~~  
  
Jou looked up. Kaiba was staring at him, arms crossed, a very unhappy look on his face. They were illuminated only by the passing cars, giving an eerie look and feel to it all.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba asked softly, though his expression was anything but.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Jounochi muttered lamely. "You do things I don't understand and vice versa."  
  
"Hey, you want to have sex, go right ahead. It's not my place to stop ya."  
  
"Then what's your problem?"  
  
"Why do you put up with the way they treat you?"  
  
Jou looked down. He got it.  
  
"No, it's not a rhetorical question, Jounochi. Why? How could you be able to put up with such...abuse?"  
  
"Because Namo says 'I love you,' every time," he mumbled. Sounded like a weak excuse to himself.  
  
"Namo? The blond? You can't honestly think he means it, can you?"  
  
"No. But that doesn't matter."  
  
"Why not? What's the point if you know they couldn't care less?"  
  
"Because...because I don't hear it very often."  
  
"What?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"No one ever says it to me unless I'm willing to fuck them."  
  
"So is it really worth it?"  
  
"Of course it is," Jou said witheringly, like it was a common fact everyone got, save Kaiba. "You have Mokuba who will always love you. I don't have that. I never get to see my sister. She's with my mom again and I never get to see them since the divorce."  
  
"What about your dad?" Kaiba asked softly.  
  
"If he loved me, I'd be at his house, wouldn't I?" Jou muttered.  
  
"Jounochi, how can a father not love his own son?"  
  
Jounochi stared at him. His eyes seemed hallow and his expression gave little idea about his thoughts. "I used to ask myself that every day, Kaiba. And I still don't have the answer." He turned from Kaiba, staring out the window.  
  
"I...I didn't know..."  
  
"Didn't know what?"  
  
"That all you wanted was to be loved."  
  
"I used to want that, Kaiba," he said, his voice as hallow as his eyes. "I did. It was the only reason to do it each time." He placed his arm up on the back of the seat and laid his head on top of it, staring out at the cars that flied by. "Now it's just to numb the pain. To...I can't forget it anymore, like when 'I love you' was enough. I could forget it then. That's all I had wanted, to be loved, so even if it was fake, it was okay. But now...I just need the sex. Not to get off. No...the pain... Just numb it for a few blissful seconds. That's all I need," he whispered.  
  
"What pain?" Kaiba asked softly.  
  
"Living. Pain of...pain of knowing no one will *ever* love me. I got my hopes up too high with Yugi. I thought my best friend would understand. And love me. I wanted to be loved. But he couldn't...no one can ever love me. I'm just Jounochi Katsuya, friend and lover to everyone. That's all I'll ever be," he whispered.  
  
Kaiba's mouth dropped open, shocked. "Jou...I never knew..."  
  
"I know. I was just that annoying mutt. All I wanted to do at school was pretend. And you helped. The only person who was ignorant about my pain. Thank you. Yugi knew, but not the extent. Never. I could never tell him. So innocent...completely innocent. You had no idea. Neither did he. You were my lifelines. Ignorance from one, innocence from the other." He gasped as he felt Kaiba throw himself on him, wrapping his arms around Jou.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Jou. So absolutely sorry, Katsuya," he whispered.  
  
Jou felt Kaiba's hands tighten around him and his breath quicken a bit. Signs of passion. Jou knew them so well. He expected a kiss on his neck, or busy, determined hands undoing his pants. But all he felt was Kaiba's short breaths and tightening, loosening, then tightening again hands on him.  
  
~~~ 


	9. 09

Kaiba finally let go of him when the limo pulled up to the mansion and he quickly excused himself. Jou found his way to his room he had been staying in and curled up with a pillow on the bed. Not sleepy. Just tired. Completely tired.  
  
That's when he heard the small moans. Kaiba's room was next door and adjoined by a door that Kaiba usually kept locked. He had been unlatching it, though, lately, for some unknown reason. It was open a bit and through it Jou could heard low purrs and soft moans. He sat up a bit and crawled to the edge of the bed, careful to not make any noise. He listened quietly, not feeling much emotion. He finally stood up and edged into Kaiba's room. "Need some help?" he asked softly.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened a bit and he pulled a blanket over him. "Go back to your room," he ordered, shocked.  
  
"Need any help?" Jou repeated.  
  
"I...uh...y-yeah...yes..."  
  
Jou sat on the bed behind Kaiba and leaned his back against the wall. He pulled Kaiba into his arms and let his hands gently trail down Kaiba's bare chest. He hugged himself close, his chest pressed against Kaiba's back. "Not getting very far on your own?" he whispered into Kaiba's neck.  
  
Kaiba let out a soft, uncomfortable moan. "P-please, Jou..." He put his hand under the blanket and began stroking it again.  
  
Jou pulled his hand back and replaced it with his own. "Relax," he whispered, his eyes closing, beginning to stroke Kaiba, throwing the blanket off, leaving him completely exposed.  
  
Kaiba moaned, arching his back and bucking his hips. "J-Jou...oh Jou..." As Jou found a steady pace, Kaiba began to purr, nearly melting at Jou's experienced touch. He grabbed at anything solid, trying to control himself. His nails dug into Jou's pant-clad leg, obviously hurting him, but Jou did nothing to stop him. He moaned loudly, sweat glistening on his body. "Jou, Jou, Jou!" he began moaning. "Oh god...Jou...Jounochi..." He arched his back, throwing his head back. "Oh Jou!" he screamed, spilling himself on Jounochi's hands. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. He fell limp against Jou, whimpering.  
  
Jou wiped his hand on his pant leg and looked at the other. He nonchalantly stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking. "Mmm..." He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's chest tightly, holding him. He placed a kiss on the back of Kaiba's brunette head. "You good?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kaiba panted. "Good." He paused, placing his hand on Jou's, squeezing. Jou noticed a slight tremble to Kaiba and tightened his grip to steady him. "Do...do you want me to...?" he trailed off, nervous.  
  
Jou shook his head and kissed Kaiba's head again. "No," he whispered. "I'm fine."  
  
Kaiba leaned back, nuzzling Jou's cheek with his. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing Jou's jaw. "So beautiful..." he murmured.  
  
Jou laughed lightly. "Sex really gives me some control over you, rich boy."  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, placing his hand on Jou's jaw line, softly stroking it, smiling. "Mmmm..."  
  
"Kaiba, we should probably go to bed."  
  
"Bed?" he whispered. He pulled Jou down, gently. He leaned in and kissed him. "So beautiful," he murmured. He tilted his head, beginning to deepen the kiss.  
  
Jou broke from him, trying to calm Kaiba down. "K-Kaiba...calm down. It was just a hand job..."  
  
Kaiba began trying to kiss him again.  
  
Jou edged himself from Kaiba. "Go to sleep, Kaiba," he said more coldly than he meant.  
  
Kaiba pulled the blanket around his shoulders, suddenly missing Jounochi's warmth. He blinked his eyes open. "Don't go, Katsuya," he whispered. "Come back," he said, an unintentional sob forming in his throat.  
  
Jou shook his head. "It's just the chemicals in your brain, Kaiba. Don't get so worked-up." He playfully shook Kaiba's shoulders. "Come on, Kaiba, it's okay--"  
  
Kaiba turned from him suddenly, drawing his legs up to his chest. "Okay, night Jounochi."  
  
Jou gave Kaiba a half smile. "Yeah...night..."  
  
~~~  
  
Jou crawled underneath the covers. He felt cold. Kaiba had agreed to very chaste kissing and now... Jou felt like throwing up. It wasn't the sex. He could handle the sex. It was Kaiba going back on his promise. Looking for love that wasn't there.  
  
Jou rolled over, throwing the covers off, hot. He let his hand trail over his stomach. He only slept in boxers and it was a good thing, considering the few pairs of clothes he had at Kaiba's.  
  
Jou couldn't stand just laying there. Kaiba hadn't looked hurt. But he sounded hurt. In his emotionally-lacking voice of his. Jou sighed, rolling onto his side. He stared at the clock. ~Whoa...it's, like, one a.m. I didn't think it's been that long since I got home. No wonder Mokuba's not up.~ Jou sighed, throwing the covers up and padded softly into Kaiba's room. ~He went awfully fast...definite virgin. I liked the way he tasted.~  
  
"Kaiba?" he whispered.  
  
"Go away," he mumbled.  
  
Jounochi slipped into bed next to him. Kaiba was wearing a night shirt and boxers and he laid curled up in the fetal position. Jou began to slightly spoon with him. "Kaiba..." he whispered.  
  
"Leave me alone, mutt."  
  
"Well, Kitty, I can't. I'm sorry. But, you broke the promise. Only chaste kissing."  
  
Kaiba let out a low moan. "Puppy..." he whispered, beginning to relax his muscles.  
  
"Calm down," Jou echoed. He kissed the back of Kaiba's neck.  
  
Kaiba moaned. He rolled around to face Jou. "Jounochi," he whispered. "I don't understand why we can't go further."  
  
"Well, we could. I suppose...but I know you don't love me. So you'd turn into just another guy I fucked. And I thought...you didn't want to be that."  
  
Kaiba leaned in and gently kissed Jounochi. "Jou...I don't want to hurt you. But being with you...it feels so good. I like being with you."  
  
Jou slightly misinterpreted it, and nodded. "Yeah, sex can feel very good."  
  
"No. Not the sex, Jou. It's you. Something about you is really...nice."  
  
Jou genuinely smiled. "You think I'm 'nice'?"  
  
"'Good' sounds too sex-oriented. You're something else," he whispered, running his hand down Jou's soft cheek.  
  
Letting go of all controls, Jou moved in closer to Kaiba and placed his lips on his. Kaiba welcomed his tongue and pulled Jounochi closer. Their soft kisses became expressions of the unspoken, nor even understood, passion they had for each other. Hands wondered and tongues explored. They held each other in a tight, need-filled embrace. Not a word was spoken, but soft whimpers and gentle purring mixed together in a strange harmony. Neither could fathom how they felt or how the other did. But it didn't matter. It was a raw emotional experience that left them fulfilled that night, sleeping in each other's embrace.  
  
~~~  
  
Jou yawned and rolled over. He slipped his arms around Kaiba's waist and laid his head in his lap. "Hey," he whispered.  
  
Kaiba distractedly began stroking his hair. He was already dressed and flipping through a contract-looking document. He took a sip of coffee. "Hey. You're blushing."  
  
Jou turned redder. "Mmm...yeah..."  
  
"May I inquire why?"  
  
"Um...I'm not used to...to waking up next to someone. I usually leave after they fall asleep. Or before..."  
  
"I guess you were too tired." ~Oh, damn, that came out wrong...~  
  
Jou sat up and scooted away from Kaiba, a perplexed look on his face. "Um, yeah. I guess so." He stood up and began making his way out of the room.  
  
Kaiba set his coffee down. "Jou, wait. Jou! Jounochi!" He got up and went after Jou. "Jounochi, wait!" He grabbed him by the arm. "Please," he whispered. "I didn't mean to say it like that."  
  
"Like what?" Jounochi whispered deep in his throat. "Like I'm just some recreation?"  
  
"Jou! You know that's not true! I like you."  
  
"Great, I like you, too. Lets just be friends."  
  
"Jounochi!"  
  
"I'm tired of doing this with you!" he said irritated, knocking Kaiba's hand off him, and turning to look at him.  
  
Kaiba stepped back, a stricken look on his face. "Okay...fine..." He began to breathe heavily, moving away from Jou, step-by-step, feeling betrayed.  
  
"Kaiba! Wait! Don't go getting all like this!"  
  
Kaiba shook his head, turning from Jounochi. "I just need to go think about stuff. And remember, you're still in a competition. Might want to continue dueling."  
  
Jou looked down. He hadn't meant to hurt Kaiba. At the same time, he couldn't go getting himself hurt again. As soon as Kaiba left the room, Jou slammed down his Duel Disk and put his foot through it. He looked at the shattered piece of technology. "Stupid Kaiba," he muttered, spitting on it. He bent down to pick up his deck but stopped mid-reach. ~Not worth it. Dueling is all self-doubt and insults thrown at each other. With a minor ego boast at the end that lasts about a minute. Not worth it.~ He stood up, leaving his cards strewn through the pieces of plastic and wiring. He kicked it and left. He needed to fuck the pain away.  
  
~~~ 


	10. 10

Jou rested his head on Bakura's chest, breathing heavily. He had been going to Bakura's more often. It was a surprise Ryou didn't know. Bakura's fingers poked and prodded through Jounochi's hair. Not at all like Kaiba's gentle hands. Jou closed his eyes. He just HAD to go and think about Kaiba again.  
  
"Jouno? Is everything alright?" Bakura asked in a interest, but not concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Jounochi said a bit short.  
  
"Because the Pharaoh was asking my host if he had seen you. Seemed...oh...concerned?" he asked unsurely, like he didn't know the meaning of the word.  
  
"Everything's fine," he mumbled.  
  
"Jouno?" He lifted Jou's head up to look him in the eye. Jou hated Bakura's smile. "You're a great fuck. You know that, right?"  
  
Jou nodded, fighting to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. ~Since when do I cry when I hear that?~  
  
"Good, Jouno. Good."  
  
Jou suddenly ripped from Bakura's embrace. He began throwing on clothes.  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"I have to go," he mumbled, pulling his pants on.  
  
"Rich boy expecting you?"  
  
"I just have to," he whispered.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Whatever, Jouno. Bye."  
  
Jou began running out of the small apartment, trying to get his shoes on. He opened the door and ran smack into Yami. He stepped back, trying to inch around him. "H-hey, Yami."  
  
Yami's eyes went from Jou, to the apartment, back to Jou. "You look out of breath, is everything okay?"  
  
Jou waved his hand away. "Yeah, fine." He plastered on a fake smile.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Yugi nor anyone else has seen you in more than a week. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm just...getting through some stuff," he said lamely.  
  
"Why don't you have your Duel Disk?" Yami tried another tactic.  
  
"It broke." It wasn't a complete lie.  
  
Yami smiled ruefully. "Good luck trying to get another one from Kaiba."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to win the tournament, you are. So what's the point?"  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Jounochi I know."  
  
Jou shook his head at Yami. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him really close. "The Jounochi you know," he said through clenched teeth, "is just one big lie." He pushed Yami away.  
  
Yami stared at Jou, surprised. "Jou...I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Yami looked down. "You're really hurting Yugi right now."  
  
"Good, then we're even. And you, Yami? I don't like you. And I never will. So get over yourself."  
  
Yami let go and let Yugi take over is body. "Jounochi? Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Because I'm of being hurt by the people I thought I could trust," he said, his eyes narrowing. "It hurt enough when I don't even know the person, Yugi. Who do you think you are to think I wouldn't care? I don't know what's going on in that little head of yours, but you better know that that you and I are best friends. And best friends don't treat each other this way. So until you're ready to give me one hell of an apology, i suggest you stay out of my way."  
  
Yugi looked down and nodded. "Okay, Jounochi."  
  
~~~ 


	11. 11

Jou raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong with you, Kaiba?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Conversing with acquaintances. Why?"  
  
"It's past two in the morning."  
  
"Sorry," Jou said, pushing past Kaiba to get to the kitchen.  
  
Kaiba followed him and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting with a very displeased look on his face as Jounochi began going through the fridge. "Well?"  
  
"Well, thanks for waiting up for me so I could get in the house." He pulled out leftovers from some restaurant and put the mess on a paper plate and stuck it in the microwave.  
  
"What about the mess on the floor to my room?"  
  
"What about it?" Jou said, knowing very well what he meant.  
  
"The smashed pieces of plastic? The glass and wire and the microchips? What about this?" He slide the Flameswordsman card across the counter to Jou.  
  
Jou picked it up and turning it over in his hand. "It's scratched," he commented.  
  
"Yeah, it is. You know how much those damn Duel Disk cost to make? You know what a dent giving them away for free is doing to my company? You know I really don't care if you're in the damn tournament to begin with?"  
  
"Good, because I resign from it," Jou said angrily, tossing the card over his shoulder.  
  
Kaiba was surprised by this. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not going to win. It's not worth my time."  
  
Kaiba got off his power trip and bent over to pick the card up. He turned it over in his hand. "I thought this was your favorite card," he whispered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Is this really how you treat the things you care about?"  
  
Jou whirled around, knocking his hand into Kaiba's chest. "Fuck you! What the hell would you know?"  
  
Kaiba was surprised by Jounochi's violent outbreak. He stepped back, swallowing uneasy. "J-Jou...wh-why?"  
  
"My name is Jounochi! Only my friends can call me Jou!" he screamed.  
  
Kaiba fell to his knees, confused. "Why?" he whispered again.  
  
"Why what?" Jou spat out.  
  
"Why do you hurt yourself like this?"  
  
"You mean why the hell am I hurting you?"  
  
Kaiba turned the card over in his hand. "Jou...you don't understand."  
  
"Don't I? What's there to understand anyway?"  
  
Kaiba pulled Jou down to his knees, so their eyes were even. "I like you, Jou. All you ever say is how people have hurt you so much. So why, when someone finally cares about you, do you push them away?"  
  
Jou shook his head, looking down at his hand that Kaiba held. "Whatever, Kaiba."  
  
"Look at me!" Kaiba took Jou's face in his hands roughly. "Why?" he whispered, his heart slowly crumbling.  
  
"I don't like you," Jounochi mumbled.  
  
Kaiba dropped his hands and dropped the card in Jou's lap. "Fine. Leave. Now."  
  
"What?" Jou asked, shocked.  
  
"Get out of here. Now."  
  
"Wha--? Why?"  
  
Kaiba pushed Jou away roughly. "You're not the only one who gets hurt, Jou. You're so bitter you forget that you're only hurting the people you push away. You're so damn empty inside that you think that it's okay to push people to hating themselves as much as you do!"  
  
"I don't hate--" Jou stopped, staring at Kaiba.  
  
"And now I hate myself, Jounochi. Here I am, bearing my soul to someone who promised to not hurt me, and all I get is repetitive rejection over and over and over...sound familiar, Katsuya?"  
  
Jou clenched his fists. "Stop it."  
  
"You think you can trust someone and all they do when you have fallen for them is pity you for a few moments."  
  
Jou fell against Kaiba, sobbing. "Stop it!" he screamed into Kaiba's shoulder.  
  
Kaiba held him close, but was unable to comfort him. "You've made a big mistake, Jou."  
  
"I know!" His hands dug into Kaiba's back as his sobs increased. "Please forgive me! PLEASE!"  
  
"I can't." Kaiba broke from Jounochi. "You kept hurting me. And it was okay, I understood. But I don't anymore." He stood up, regarding Jou with little emotion. "All you wanted was someone to love you. It's hard to fall in love with someone who doesn't want you to. I tried, but I couldn't go past 'like' without...your permission. So you lied to me. You don't want to be loved. You want to be bitter and alone." Kaiba got up, leaving Jou there.  
  
Jou ran his fingers over the card, tears growing in his eyes again.  
  
~~~  
  
Jou finally made his way back to the guest room around 4 a.m. The room looked like a hurricane came through it. ~Hurricane Kaiba.~ He tried the door to Kaiba's, but it was locked. He went back to the hallway and turned the knob. To his surprise, it opened. "Kaiba?" he called softly.  
  
"Go the fuck away!" he screamed.  
  
Jounochi dunked as a coffee cup whizzed just above his head and hit the wall behind him, shattering. "Kaiba! Stop it!"  
  
"Kaiba, stop it," Kaiba mocked. "Damnit. That was my favorite cup." He sat down hard onto the edge of the bed.  
  
Jou turned on a lamp on the desk, illuminating Kaiba's room a bit. Kaiba drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rocked back and forth, crying. "Don't cry, Kaiba. I'm sorry. Please don't..."  
  
Kaiba sobbed into his knees, begging in un-understandable words for Jou to love him.  
  
"Please...please, Kaiba. Don't do this." Jou walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't do this, Kaiba. Please."  
  
Kaiba unfolded his body and tried to push Jou away, but Jou pulled him closer. Kaiba closed his hands slightly, pulling gently at Jounochi's clothes. He sobbed into Jou's shoulder. Jounochi ran his hand soothingly down Kaiba's back, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry, Kaiba," he whispered, but was drowned out by Kaiba's sobs. "I'm so very sorry."  
  
Kaiba sobs began to die down until they were just whimpers. "Why?" he said softly.  
  
"Exactly what you said, Kaiba. I'm jaded."  
  
Jou loosened his grip when Kaiba leaned back to look into Jou's soft brown eyes. "Jou? I like you. A lot. Please don't push me away. PLEASE."  
  
Jou ran his hand gently through Kaiba's messy hair, trying to get it to lie down. He kept looking into the pleading blue eyes of the tearing up boy in his arms. "I'll give you a chance," he finally whispered. "Only one chance."  
  
Kaiba nodded and gave Jou a weak smile. "Okay. Only one...don't you EVER tell anyone I was crying."  
  
Jou smiled and hugged Kaiba close again. "Dork."  
  
"I'll make you fall in love me, Jounochi. And until then you can sleep with whoever you want. But promise me you'll only be with me then. Promise."  
  
Jou kissed Kaiba on the forehead. "When you make me fall in love again, not lust, not semi-interest, then you will be the ONLY person in my life. Understand?"  
  
Kaiba nodded, yawning. "I hafta go to bed. I got about two hours before a Kaiba Corp. meeting."  
  
"You trashed my room," Jounochi muttered.  
  
"Then we'll share a bed," Kaiba whispered. "But no funny stuff, okay?"  
  
Jou laughed, letting go of Kaiba. "A dog does not seduce a cat."  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms and looked like he was almost pouting. "Idiot." He yawned, though, and laid down. "Mmm...sleep..."  
  
"At least get under the covers, doofus!" Jou sighed and picked Kaiba up, bringing him to the head of the bed and slipping him under the covers. "You really are the uke," he whispered, pressing a kiss on Kaiba's cheek.  
  
"But I'm cute," Kaiba mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Yes, you are," Jou laughed lightly, softly running his hand over Kaiba's cheek. "Night, Kitty."  
  
"`m nodda titty..." he mumbled, slipping off to sleep.  
  
~~~ 


	12. 12

Kaiba glanced up from his laptop. His eyes widened as he caught his blond housemate stretching. He was shirtless and wearing cut-off shorts. Small beads of sweat collected around the definition of Jounochi's muscles. "Holy shit..." Kaiba murmured.  
  
Jou looked up. "You say something?"  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Nope, wasn't me. You hot?" He blushed, looking down in embarrassment. He hadn't meant it like that.  
  
"Yeah, kinda." He yawned. "I don't even want to go outside. Why don't you have some expensive air condition system?"  
  
"`Cause Seto's a cheap-ass," Mokuba mumbled.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Mokuba."  
  
"Jounochi-kun calls you that all the time, big brother."  
  
Kaiba shot a nasty look at Jou. "Watch you mouth, Jounochi."  
  
Jou smiled, stretching out on the couch. "Gotta mirror?"  
  
Mokuba flopped on the chair next to him. "No, Seto never looks in a mirror. Can't you tell?"  
  
Kaiba's mouth dropped. "Mokuba!"  
  
Jou laughed. "Goodie, the kid finally has some positive influence." He giggled. "So seriously, what's with the lack of A.C. ya cheap...bastard."  
  
Another nasty look from Kaiba.  
  
"The house is kind of old and didn't come with air, only heating. And Seto doesn't want to let anyone allowed to put ventilation in this house."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to let anyone going through my private property. Putting air tubes that reach into every inch of my home? Letting someone get to KNOW every inch of my home?"  
  
"So you're paranoid?" Jou laughed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes you are! You're scared someone has it out for you!"  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms. "Soul sucked into the Shadow Realm?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You don't make a lot of friends being in charge of such a predominate company in the economy. Competition is fierce and a teen and preteen in charge causes a lot of anger and bitter feelings among people," Mokuba explained.  
  
Jou moaned. "Sorry...but do ya at least have a fan?"  
  
Kaiba closed the lap top and stood up. "Yeah...I'll go get it." He made his way out of the room.  
  
"I don't mean to be so insensitive," Jou sighed.  
  
Mokuba shook his head and pulled out a rubber band for his hair. As he pulled it back, he said, "Nah. Seto needs someone like you, Jounochi-kun."  
  
"Just Jounochi is fine. You can even call me Jou. But why someone like me?" He rolled onto his stomach and moaned softly. "My back..." He reached back and tried rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"You don't try to take advantage of him, but you still poke fun at him. He needs to just relax with someone who just wants to be his friend."  
  
Jou smiled. ~Just friends. Mokuba would be surprised on the irony of that statement.~ "Well, doing what I can."  
  
Kaiba dropped the fan in front of Mokuba and Jou. "This good?" He plugged it in and turned it on low. Mokuba stubbornly turned it on to high. As they began to physically argue over the setting, Jounochi sat up and rubbed at his back a bit, lightly moaning.  
  
Kaiba suddenly turned to Jou, leaving Mokuba to sit in front of the fan, turned on high. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine...I don't like your mattresses too much. Too firm."  
  
"Winter mattresses are firmer than summer ones. The maids don't change the guest rooms very often. Here, lay down." He sat on the edge of the couch, next to Jou. He had to touch Jou's soft skin and began rubbing his back. Kaiba threw his leg over Jounochi and straddled him, pressing into his back a bit more.  
  
Jou whimpered and moan with pleasure. "That feels so good..."  
  
Kaiba pressed down, cracking Jou's back. "Calm down, puppy."  
  
Mokuba raised his eyebrows, a growing, knowing smile on his face, watching his brother and Jounochi.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba rolled onto his side, yawning. He wrapped his arms around Jou, spooning with him. He lightly trailed his fingers around Jou's chest, breathing in Jounochi's scent. "So beautiful," he murmured. He eased himself away from Jou, careful not to wake him. He dressed silently, grabbed his briefcase, and left without waking him.  
  
~~~  
  
Jou yawned and made his way to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Mokuba slurp up soggy cereal and watching cartoons on a TV on the dinning table. "Hey, where's ya brother?"  
  
"At a meeting," he mumbled, engrossed in the show.  
  
"This early? He going to be back soon?"  
  
"Are you and Seto dating?" Mokuba asked, not looking up, still watching TV.  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"You don't have to lie. You two have total chemistry. If you're not dating, you should be dating."  
  
"What if I don't like guys?" ~Does Mokuba know Kaiba's gay...ish?~  
  
Mokuba sat, thinking. "Hmmm...would ya give it a try?"  
  
Jou laughed, joining Mokuba at the table. "You really want Kaiba to date someone, don't you?"  
  
"I just wish he'd let himself be happy. He needs someone who will just...play with him. He needs to stop taking things so seriously. Let life be a game sometimes."  
  
Jou laughed. "You really look out for him, huh?"  
  
"Someone's gotta."  
  
Jou smiled. "Yes, I like him. We're not dating, but--"  
  
"Then you gotta make him fall for you!" Mokuba jumped off the chair and began jumping up and down with excitement. "Please Jounochi-kun! PLEASE?!"  
  
"I don't know, Mokuba. Kaiba's not exactly a dream boy," Jou teased.  
  
"Jounochi-kun! Please???"  
  
Jou laughed. "I'll see what I can do, Mokuba."  
  
They could hear the door slam and footsteps entering the house. Kaiba came into the kitchen and set down his briefcase on the counter and sat down on at the table, laying his head down, moaning.  
  
"You okay?" Jou asked concerned.  
  
"Fine," Kaiba said shortly.  
  
Jou chewed at his lip, contemplating on digging deeper. He made eye- contact with Mokuba, who shook his head. Jounochi gently rubbed Kaiba's back and went back to his room.  
  
Mokuba carried his bowl over to the dishwasher. "How was the meeting?"  
  
"Not so great...to say the least...but don't let that worry you. How was your morning?"  
  
"Fine, just watching cartoons. Someone called about some product testing for tomorrow. I re-scheduled it for next Monday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tomorrow's your birthday, big brother."  
  
"Mmmm...I know...but what difference does that make?" Kaiba sat up, watching Mokuba closely. "What are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing. Just...maybe we could do something with Jounochi-kun."  
  
Kaiba looked up Mokuba, carefully. "Mokuba? What are you attempting to do?"  
  
Mokuba scratched the back of his head, like he always did when he was nervous. "N-nothing...I promise. Please keep your schedule open. Just for some relaxation. Please?"  
  
"Sure Mokuba," Kaiba sighed, pulling out the paper and reading it.  
  
Mokuba smiled and rushed from the kitchen to Kaiba's room. "Jounochi-kun! Jounochi-kun! Where are you?"  
  
"Uhhh...in the bathroom? What's up?"  
  
"Hurry up! I need to talk to you about something!"  
  
Jou came out, pulling on a t-shirt. "Yeah?"  
  
"Tomorrow's Seto's birthday. You should do something for him."  
  
Jou cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. "That's strange, he didn't mention it to me."  
  
"He usually keeps it quiet. I guess because his birthdays were always disappointments in the orphanage and with Kaiba-san. Please, Jounochi- kun!"  
  
"What can I do? I don't have any money to impress him."  
  
"You don't HAVE to impress him! It's the thought that counts! Besides, I have a debtit card!" He flashed it.  
  
Jou laughed. "Okay, so what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, we need to plan a great...something!"  
  
Jou sat down on the bed. "Well...give me some ideas? I don't know Kaiba all that well. Like...what does he like?"  
  
"Dragons." Mokuba grinned.  
  
Jou laughed. "Okay..."  
  
"Blue. And roses. And he really likes Chinese."  
  
Jou crossed his arms. "Even though that was really...random...I can work with that."  
  
~~~ 


	13. 13

Kaiba flicked through the TV. "500 channels and nothing on? Then, when there's something I DO want to watch, there's something else on ANOTHER station!"  
  
Mokuba threw a pillow at him. "You should have went for TiVo."  
  
Kaiba laughed. Jou looked up, surprised. He still wasn't used to Kaiba laughing. Or smiling. It was a nice sound and a beautiful look. He wanted to lean over and kiss him, but didn't. He couldn't. But suddenly, he didn't want to be there. Something about tension, he guessed. "Kaiba?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah Jou?" Kaiba asked, turning to him, smiling.  
  
Jou looked down. ~Great...he's going to be mad...~ "I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back before 10."  
  
Kaiba looked down. "Yeah, sure," he murmured. "You need a ride?"  
  
Jou shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."  
  
Kaiba clicked off the TV and began walking out of the room. "Okay, see you tomorrow. I'm going to bed early. Night."  
  
Jounochi sighed. ~Not mad. Sad. Damnit.~ "Night Mokuba. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba closed the door to his room and sighed. ~God, why am I being like this?~ He turned on his computer and began straightening things up. ~We agreed he can do what he wants. We're not dating. We're not. If he wants to get with Namo and Bakura...let him. And stop being so possessive.~ Kaiba wiped away some stray tears from his eyes. ~Why do I love him so much? Shit...now I love him. It's not even like anymore.~ Kaiba sat at his desk, laid his crossed arms on his desk and began to quietly cry in them. ~Damnit! Godamnit!~  
  
~~~  
  
Jounochi closed his eyes, feeling Namo's hands trailing over his bare body. He reached up and hooked his arms behind him to pull him closer, but all he heard was a shocked gasp. His eyes opened, staring into the shocked lavender eyes of Namo. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Namo nodded slowly. "Yeah...just...don't touch my back. Okay?"  
  
Jou bit his lip and nodded. He had dealt with a lot of strange people, but sometimes he felt Namo was the strangest. Except maybe Mako...but not even Mako wouldn't take his shirt off. Jou slipped his hands up the front of the light purple shirt and began running them over Namo's skin. "Is this okay?"  
  
Namo closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "Yeah, fine. Perfectly fine..." He pulled Jou into a demanding kiss and proceeded to unbutton Jou's pants.  
  
Jou rolled his tongue over Namo's. Not many people ever wanted to kiss him. Namo was one of the few. This was his first time with just Namo and at this point, despite the whole shirt thing, Jou felt a lot better about things. Good fore-play had that affect on him.  
  
Namo trailed his tongue over Jou's chest, causing him to moan. Namo grinned and pulled Jou's pants all the way off, leaving him in his boxers. "So cute," he whispered as Jou began clawing at the bed, begging for release. He pulled at his pants as he worked on a hicky on Jou's hip.  
  
"Please...please..." Jou begged. "Please, Namo..."  
  
Namo whisked off Jou's boxers, leaving him completely exposed. "You're so smart," he whispered. "Bakura usually moans several different names when we have sex. He even moans yours sometimes."  
  
Jou looked up at the blond Egyptian through heavy-lidded eyes. "Very fascinating." Namo smiled and pushed against Jou. Jou screamed. "Ahh...ahhh...AHHH!!!"  
  
Namo thrust over and over, working a rhythm until Jounochi's pain began to die down. He moaned and worked himself with Namo until they were lying in a cum and sweat covered embrace. Namo placed a kiss on Jou's lips and smiled. "I love you," he whispered, eyes closed.  
  
Jou laid his head down and breathed in the mixed scent of their bodies. He started to sit up, but Namo pushed him back down. "Bakura will be here soon."  
  
"I wanna go," Jou whispered.  
  
"You can't. You're going to stay." Namo narrowed his eyes at Jounochi. "Is that understood?"  
  
"I have to get back. And...I want this to be the last time."  
  
"Is that so?" Bakura asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Please Bakura, I have to go. Please." He began to stand up and pull on his clothes, but Bakura pushed him back onto the bed.  
  
"You're not leaving. Get it? Not until I'm done."  
  
Jou looked at Namo through the corner of his eyes. The look of betrayal effected even Marik and he got up and left the room, unable to stand the pain that was written in Jou's eyes. Bakura bit at Jou's neck and pushed against him. A sob erupted from Jou as he felt Bakura enter him. He clawed at Bakura's back, screaming and crying. "I wanna stop! Please! PLEASE! PLE--!"  
  
Bakura slapped Jou painfully hard. "Shut up!" He began licking up Jou's salty tears and chewing on his lip. "You taste so good..." he moaned, working at a rhythm. He dug his nails into Jou's wrists, drawing blood. He sucked and chewed at Jou's neck until a large bleeding bruise formed. Jou fell back, feeling ready to just die.  
  
Finally, once Bakura had finished, Jou began to pull on his clothes, brushing away tears. "I don't want to do this anymore, Bakura."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and grabbed Jou by the wrist. "And what's going to stop me from just doing it?"  
  
Jounochi pulled his hand back. "Don't touch me."  
  
"Why not? Are you going to stop me? You're a fucking broken person, Jouno. Fuck, you're not even human anymore! You're just a little play- thing that people like to take advantage of. Why is that, Jouno? Because no one could give a shit about you."  
  
Jou felt dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
"Bakura, stop."  
  
Jou faintly registered the fact Namo was there now, but began swaying, clutching at his head.  
  
"What's to stop me?" Bakura growled.  
  
"Bakura! Give it back!" Namo screamed.  
  
Jounochi fell to his knees, sobbing.  
  
"Give me the Rod!" Namo screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Jou felt normal again, except the pit in his stomach that was deepening.  
  
Namo helped him up. "Get dressed. I'm taking you over to Kaiba's."  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't ever want you coming back, is that understood?"  
  
Jounochi nodded distractedly. He climbed off the motorcycle and walked up the driveway without another glanced at the tanned blond.  
  
~~~  
  
Kaiba opened the door. "Jounochi?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jou shook his head and fell into Kaiba's arms, seeking comfort.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't fuck around anymore," he said coldly. He pulled from Jou and walked out of the room.  
  
Jou numbly made his way to his room and laid down on the bed.  
  
Where he broke down into body-jerking tears.  
  
~~~ 


	14. 14

Kaiba woke up suddenly with a start. He picked up his alarm clock and glared at it. ~Is it broken? No, just not set. Why? Oh...my birthday...~ He fell back and moaned. ~Another year older. Wonderful. Why do I care? It's not like I'm hitting middle age tomorrow. Maybe my birthday's are just natural disappointments.~  
  
He glanced around the room, then settled on staring at the door to Jounochi's room. ~He's probably still asleep. I didn't mean to be so cold last night. I heard him sobbing. I should have gone in... And what? Gotten my heart broken again? How many times until it just completely crumples to nothing? I'm being stupid. Hearts don't break. They don't even have anything to do with love. Love? Do I really love that mutt? Do I? I... Is being IN love the same as loving someone? No. Am I even in love? I...don't know... Crush? I have crush on that mutt? I have crush on Jounochi Katsuya? I can't believe it... How? Why? He's different from anyone I've ever met. But does that mean I love him? I should have held him last night. I really should have. He needed it badly. I wonder if he's still alive... No! Jounochi's not that stupid. Is he? Not stupid, but desperate? He says he does...it...to numb the pain. The pain. Is it enough to make him want to die? The Pain. He's only making it worse by sleeping around. I care about him. I know that. I do. I just wish I could...fix everything.~  
  
Kaiba got up wearily, pulling on a nice set of casual clothes. He climbed the stairs slowly, hoping that by the time he got down there, the day would be over and he wouldn't have to face his birthday. He liked keeping busy. By clearing his schedule, Mokuba had made Kaiba unsure of what to do with the day.  
  
Jounochi gazed up at him from the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, birthday boy."  
  
~Arugh, Mokuba told him?~ "Very funny."  
  
Jounochi took his hand and pulled him close against his body. "I got you this," he breathed in Kaiba's ear, handing him a blue rose.  
  
Kaiba stared at it. He had never... It was the prettiest pale blue he had ever seen. "How...why...?"  
  
"I found a florist that actually carried these. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's...it's very...nice..." ~Nice? Oh come on, Seto...it's the prettiest thing you've ever seen...~ "I...how?"  
  
"Cross breeding, I suppose. I'm not exactly a scientist."  
  
"No...roses are my favorite..." he said softly.  
  
"Mokuba helped me a bit," he murmured.  
  
"Jounochi, this is wonderful, I--"  
  
"There's more," Jounochi whispered.  
  
He led Kaiba to the kitchen by his free hand. Kaiba gasped. "Wow..."  
  
"Seto! Big brother!" Mokuba ran up to him. "Aren't you surprised?!"  
  
A large white cake was decorated with frosting blue dragons was surrounded by a few platters of Chinese food. Kaiba shook his head and turned back to Jounochi. "What in the world is this?"  
  
"Your celebration. Now sit down and enjoy it!"  
  
"I've never...no one's ever..."  
  
Jounochi threw his arms around Kaiba. "It's okay," he whispered. "Just enjoy yourself."  
  
"Jounochi, why...why did you do this?"  
  
Mokuba waved his arm in front of his brother's eyes. "Because Jounochi wants to be your koi."  
  
Kaiba looked back and forth between Jou and Mokuba. Jou looked at Mokuba through the corner of his eyes, then back at Kaiba. "Kaiba, I want...I think I've..."  
  
"He's in love with you!" Mokuba burst out. "You have to date him, Seto!"  
  
Kaiba looked up at Jounochi, amused. "Um, is that okay with you?"  
  
Jounochi let out a hard breath. "Kaiba, I really like you. I'm not sure if I'm in love with you yet, is that okay?"  
  
Kaiba looked down. "Jounochi, I don't want you to just...for me...I...I love you, Jounochi."  
  
Jou placed his hands on Kaiba's cheeks and close the distance between each other, drawing him into a kiss. He pulled away, gently caressing Kaiba's cheek. "I don't want to loose you, Kaiba. And I don't want to loose myself." He threw his arms around Kaiba, hugging him tight.  
  
Kaiba tensed, then slowly began to relax in Jounochi's arms. "I love you, Jounochi," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the blond. "Promises me you won't hurt me. Please..." he softly begged.  
  
"I will do *everything* in my power to make sure you never get hurt again." He gazed up into Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Kaiba opened his mouth to speak, buy Mokuba interrupted. "Are we going to eat cake yet?"  
  
Kaiba smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Cake..."  
  
***Normally, I would have ended it here, but, eh, might as well... And I'm not sure if Japanese people blow candles out...?***  
  
Jounochi pulled out a lighter and lit the blue and white stripped candles. "Make a wish."  
  
Kaiba smiled at Jounochi, then leaned in and blew out the candles. He looked back up at Jou, who pulled him into a kiss.  
  
When they finally came back up for air, they noticed Mokuba had already cut up the pieces of cake. "Mokuba," Kaiba gently reminded him, "it's breakfast."  
  
"Maybe for you, but me and Jou have been up since six trying to get all the preparations...prepared. So dig in!"  
  
"I have the smallest piece," Kaiba commented, eyebrows raised.  
  
Jounochi pulled him into a seat. "It's cut proportionately. Mokuba's a growing boy," he pointed, "so he gets a large piece. I eat a lot, so I get a bigger piece, and you get the tiny piece because sugar's bad for you and you're so skinny your body would freak out on all the sugar."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and took Jounochi's hand. "You're such a dork."  
  
Jounochi smiled, then stared down at his plate, then at his hand. ~How the hell am I suppose to eat?~ He clumsily began using his left hand with the fork, gave up, and threw it down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kaiba glanced up. His eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Jounochi was eating the cake, face first. "Being the dog you say I am," he mumbled, a mouth full of cake.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Next time I'll remember you're right-handed." He dropped Jounochi's hand.  
  
Jounochi swallowed, then leaned in and planted a kiss on Kaiba's cheek.  
  
Kaiba made a face. "Ewww..."  
  
Mokuba giggled. "You're such a neat freak, Seto."  
  
"Yeah, Seto," Jounochi mocked.  
  
"Shut up, KAT-suya!" Kaiba laughed, hitting Jounochi on the arm. "And I am not, Mokuba."  
  
"Yeah you are!" Mokuba insisted.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Jounochi, who had been scooping up some Lo Mien, snorted. "Yes you are." He tossed a noodle at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba looked at him, horrified. "You ruined my shirt!"  
  
"Take it to the dry cleaners, baby." He giggled, tossing a handful at him.  
  
"Jounochi!" Kaiba roared, but stopped when Mokuba threw a handful of cake at his face.  
  
"Food fight!" Jou shouted.  
  
Mokuba and Kaiba eyed each other, then grinned. Mokuba shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
They began throwing handfuls of cake, noodles, and rice at each other, ending in a messy, giggling pile on the kitchen floor.  
  
Jounochi rolled over on his side and tugged on Kaiba's rat-tail thing. Kaiba turned back to look at Jou, a content smile on his face. Jou reached over and wiped off a bit of frosting from Kaiba's cheek and licked his fingers. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Kaiba raised a sweet-and-sour-sauce soaked eyebrow. "You love me *now*?"  
  
"Nice to know my boyfriend can be spontaneous. And I have to say, you look really sexy in cake."  
  
Kaiba cupped Jou's face in his hand and kissed him gently. 


	15. 15

***Six months later, after Battle City's conclusion, with few interruptions. And let's just say...the Noa arc never happened and Yami never got his memory back, kay? And nothing much happened out of ordinary. I wouldn't have put this here, 'cept my friend talked me into it. Just mindless fluff. Not my best work.***  
  
Jounochi die-bombed himself into the CEO sitting on the couch. "Hey, Seto!"  
  
"Erm," he mumbled.  
  
"Who's being grumpy?"  
  
"Do I really have to hang out with your friends, Kat?"  
  
Jounochi tailed a bunch of messy kisses on Kaiba's jawline. "Yes, baby." He mock-gasped. "Seto! You're not still up-tight about *loosing* to Yami, now are you?"  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms, refusing to look at his hyper puppy-dog boyfriend. "Does it ever bother me?" he muttered.  
  
"And Marik," he whispered.  
  
Kaiba shot him a look.  
  
He leaned in and whispered, "You won me."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked, staring at Jou in disbelief. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Let's just say that there was a competition you didn't even know about , over me, the sexy one, with your biggest rival."  
  
Kaiba stared at Jou with a surprised look that melted into a smile. He threw his arm around Jounochi. "Alright, mutt."  
  
"I really wish you'd stick to 'puppy'," Jou muttered.  
  
"Yes, my little dog."  
  
"If you want to have sex with a dog, I'm sure there's plenty who need a home down at the shelter."  
  
"I've already given a home to an adorable little puppy."  
  
"Poor him," Jou muttered, crossing his arms. "Who'd want to put up with *your* stuck-up-ness."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Come here, Katsuya." He brought Jounochi into a kiss.  
  
"Um, Jou..." Yugi said softly.  
  
Jounochi looked up at Yugi, smiling. "Hey, Yug."  
  
"H-hi, Jounochi, hi...Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba put his hand up in a wave and leaned in to kiss at Jou's neck.  
  
Yugi sat down, followed by Honda and Otogi. Otogi raised his eyebrows at Kaiba and Jounochi. "Aren't we a happy couple?"  
  
Kaiba leaned up and captured Jou's mouth in a kiss. He raised up his hand and flipped Otogi off.  
  
Otogi chuckled, putting his arm around Honda. "Want to go try to get Serenity to go on a date with one of us?"  
  
Jou jumped up and pointed his finger at the two. "You better watch yourselves! That's my SISTER you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh, and what," Otogi mocked, "Kaiba's sister-in-law?"  
  
"Not yet," Kaiba warned.  
  
"Yeah!" Jou burst out. "Not yet! Wait!" He turned to look at Kaiba. "Seto...?" he squeaked.  
  
Kaiba stood up and wrapped his arms around Jou, bringing him close so he was pressed against Jou's back. He whispered, "Calm down, puppy. I have a ring on special order right now."  
  
Everyone gasped. Otogi was the first one to recover. "Wait ta go, Kaiba- man!"  
  
"D-does Mokuba know about this?" Jounochi said weakly, Kaiba holding him up being the only thing keeping him from crashing to the floor.  
  
"He's the one who helped me pick it out," he whispered into his ear.  
  
"But I'm only sixteen!" he burst out.  
  
"Then we'll have a long engagement."  
  
"I'm going to be in a gay wedding..." Jounochi said weakly.  
  
"I think that means you have to choose a best man, Jou," Otogi, motioned his head to Honda and Yugi.  
  
"Uh..." Jou stared at Yugi and Honda. "Best man...?"  
  
"Like, best friend?" Otogi prompted.  
  
Kaiba laughed lightly, "I guess this is the problem with having friends, Kat."  
  
Yugi was quiet through all this. "Excuse me, Kaiba?" he spoke up. It's when they realized it was Yami. "I was wondering where your bathroom was."  
  
"Here, let me show you," Jounochi said softly, leading him down several halls. He spoke up softly, "I'm really sorry, Yami."  
  
"Don't be, Jounochi. I am happy for you. The only thing we could of had would have been..."  
  
"Puppy love?" Jou said softly.  
  
"At best." They were quiet for several minutes, walking down the halls of Kaiba's emense mansion. "You know, Yugi's very sorry, Jou."  
  
"He shouldn't be. I understand why he dated me. I was hurt, yes, but I don't hold it against him. Plus, I think he'd make a MUCH better best man than Honda. Just don't tell him that."  
  
Yami laughed lightly. "Something tells me Honda won't handle responsibility so well."  
  
~~~  
  
By the time Jou and, now, Yugi, made it back to the living room, Kaiba was yelling, "Get these fuck-tards out of my house!"  
  
Jou came in and was shocked to see the two who had been competing over his sister's affection sticking their tongue down each other's throats. "Honda!" Jou burst out.  
  
He broke from Otogi sheepishly. "Um, hey."  
  
Otogi grinned. "Think of it this way, Jounochi. As shocking as it may be to find us making out, imagine how difficult it is to believe that you're going to be a Kaiba someday."  
  
Honda wrapped his arm around Otogi's waist. "And we'll stay out of your sister's pants." He smiled.  
  
"Otogi!" Jounochi burst out. "You're way too sexy to be dating this idiot!"  
  
"Sexier than me?" Kaiba asked, arms crossed.  
  
"Stay out of this, Seto! You *can't* date him, Otogi. He's creepy!"  
  
"God, Jounochi, don't be hating!" Honda pouted.  
  
"There's PLENTY of other guys out there to make out with! Just because me and Kaiba aren't available doesn't mean you should give up!"  
  
Otogi threw his head back, laughing. "I'm not gay, Jounochi. I don't know about Honda here, but it's a nice way to freak you out."  
  
"Could have fooled me," Kaiba muttered. He wrapped his arms around his koi. "I can't believe these buffoons are your 'friends,' Katsuya."  
  
"I can't believe I'm getting married to such a prick."  
  
Yugi smiled at Kaiba. "Take care of him, okay? He's my best friend."  
  
Jounochi poked Kaiba in the face. "Don't worry, Yugi, I'll be taking care of this snob more than he'll be taking care of me." Kaiba leaned in to kiss Jou, but he jumped up. "So we getting pizza or not?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yes, shall we take the limo?" he asked in a snobbish voice.  
  
"Wow, I would have never believed it," Honda mocked. "Kaiba able to make a joke."  
  
"You better be careful, *thing*, or else I'll be making a coat rack out and you and that hair," he warned.  
  
Yugi just smiled, shaking his head. 


End file.
